Pendulum of the Past and Future
by IllMindBrandon
Summary: So the Pokemon World exploded... That's not good... So Ash is given another chance by Arceus... Only that things came out a bit different... First off, he has to defend the world with Children's cards... Sounds pretty badass right? Save the world with them? Rated M because there may be lemons in the future...
1. A Whole new World!

**Author's Notes: Sup guys, this is IllMindBrandon… I know I haven't updated Kanto's Champion in a long time... I know, I know… But I'm almost there; I almost have enough money to buy a PC/Laptop (3/10/16)… For the meantime, if you guys are interested in reading this Crossover I made while in school… You can go ahead and read it… PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE BOTTOM!**

 **REVISED AS OF (3/11/16)**

 **~Pendulum of the Past and Future ~**

I once was a normal person, I used to think that if I could just wing my way through life… Then maybe I'd be able to find and understand what I really wanted to be.

My name is Ash Ketchum. I've been searching far and wide, traveling through all regions and meeting new people.

I never expected that I would die in the field of battle… I never thought for a second that Lysandre would take everything away from us… Oh how I trusted Alan… He was an amazing person, an awesome Pokémon Trainer and loved his Pokémon ever so dearly.

But it was too late to change… He had gone to deep and couldn't come back and enjoy the presence of life... I never expected for that weird machine that Lysandre to just suddenly malfunction and blow up on us… So now, I travel the vast space of Limbo, I don't do much rather than walk, walk and…. Walk….

My life just became a dull existence. I lost everything, my friends, my family… My Pokémon… After the years of traveling, all for me to die in my preteens! I didn't even become a Pokémon Master…

And I didn't even get to say goodbye to all of my friends… It just happened… I just… DIED!

I was too focused on walking that I didn't register the presence of a really large centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. It kept following me, though I actually didn't register its presence, it kept following me like an idiot. Until it forced me to stop walking, forcefully turned me to look at his holy gracious appearance…

 **"Do you know how long I've been following you, you impudent worm?"** Asked a, well…. Clearly pissed off gray centaur, a visible red tick mark appeared near his face, looking at me like I was ready to be killed though had a passionate sympathetic and empathetic face.

"Wow, I remember you…. You're…" I stopped for a second to remember the Pokémon's name. "Your name is Ceruas!"

I swear, what I just saw was the most amazing anime face fault in the world. The way the centaur's 'many' legs were spiked up in the air while his face implanted on the cold dark blue floor… Am I flying? Yep, the centaur threw me while face faulting.

I screamed at the sudden change in scenery, I was stopped midway before falling to the ground by a certain type of energy eluding from the centaur.

He looked at me with amusing eyes, with also an apologetic look added to the mix. **"I can't believe the Chosen One would forget the name of the creator of the Pokémon Universe… Young-ling, my name is Arceus, do you recall?"**

It actually took me a few minutes to remember…. "Oh yeah… You're that God Pokémon that I kept hearing about all the time when people are frustrated…" I said amusingly.

The huge centaur simply nodded its head with an amusing smile.

 **"That is correct; do you know why you are here?"**

"Well, I'm pretty sure I died… So I guess I'm in either hell or limbo… Yeah that's pretty accurate isn't it?" I asked, pretty sure that I knew where I was, but just wanted to make sure.

 **"That is correct young one… Unfortunately for you, you are no longer in the world of the living… I am sorry that you had to die so young..."**

There was a long silence. Ash analyzed the words correctly… "Did my friends make it?" I asked solemnly, praying to the God in front of him that they were okay.

 **"…I'm sorry to say that they did not make it Ash, no one made it. The explosion wiped out anything within a twelve-hundred-thousand mile radius… It destroyed most of the human populace, and Pokémon life will cease to exist in the next two decades… The world is broken..."**

Ash clenched his fists. He was enraged that NO ONE made it out alive… Sure you could say that around a few thousand people survived… But there would be no way around it… Those one thousand individuals couldn't possibly make the world right again… Pokémon life was finished due to the explosions radiation, and the people alive would most likely finish them off as a mean to survive… The Battle of the Fittest, and whom would actually survive… The world he lived in now WAS broken, there was no way to make it right again…

"Why didn't you stop it…!? Why didn't you help us!? You're the creator of the Pokémon World! You should have known this was going to happen!" I yelled, tears pouring from my sockets, a burning rage boiling within.

 **"…Do you know the theory of Newton's Third Law of Physics?"** Asked the centaur, ignoring the boiling rage that was building up…

"…No…" I said plainly.

 **"…In the Pokémon World, for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction… Sometimes they are instant and predictable, like how you kick a ball and expect it to land. Or things like an unstable bomb that can blow up from within an hour to a second… What happened in there was something I could not prevent… I may be the creator but I cannot influence the decisions of the natural energy that resides in this world… When the explosion decimated the world… It was because the energy and components of the machine that Lysandre made was too unstable, so unstable that the energy needed to be released, so it created an explosion that wiped out the Pokémon World…"** The centaur said with a sad smile, it too was hurt that the world that he created just suddenly… Ceased to exist…

"So what now, you're going to send me to heaven or hell? Because right now I don't seem to care, I just want out of here, I want to stop walking!" I said with an annoyed expression. Pouting and simply kicking a small rock that was nearby.

 **"No… I am not sending you to either plain of reality… You are needed elsewhere…"** The centaur said, he sensed that I was about to retort, so he butted in. **"You are the Chosen One, the one who is supposed to protect the Pokémon World, I am sorry that I failed in guiding you in the correct path… However, your expertise is needed in another universe…"**

"Universe…? Not reality?" I asked.

 **"Yes, a world where Pokémon do not exist and the world is inhabited by beasts known as 'Duel Monsters', these creatures, from being cute to humanoid, or even being creatures that can make you shit out till the next year… Are all sealed within trading cards… Fortunately for them, the monsters have long lost the power to do collateral damage, so the humans who use these monsters are supposedly safe… I do warn you that there are a number of individuals who can tap into the cards power and actually do some serious damage… This is where you come in… You are to protect those who are in need of help… It may be something too much for old me to ask but I need you to do this… Your spirit is far too good to be in either heaven or hell…"**

I took a long time to think of this, I really wanted out… I had dealt with years of training Pokémon that I just wanted it to end… Kalos was supposed to be my last adventure, I'd plan to settle down a bit, enjoy life and not having to worry about the world's problems… I still planned on traveling but I wanted a break… Too bad that Lysandre decided to be a little bitch and blow up the world accidentally. "Bah! Whatever! Tell me what the requirements are! This better be my last adventure because I really want to relax!" I said with a pout and playful angry expression, I was actually secretly excited about all this.

 **"Thank you Chosen One… To start off, you'll need a Duel Monster's Deck…"**

"Great, I don't even have that!"

 **"Let me finish Chosen One… I have tapped into this universe's spiritual realm before I asked you to shoulder this dangerous task… I was able to acquire you some very talented Duelist as teachers for you Chosen One…"**

Right on cue, a boy, maybe a bit older than he was appeared next to him he had tan skin, red eyes, and black and red spiked hair that points out and upward… He also wore a red vest with a white hood and a purple sleeveless shirt with a green "D" symbol. The teen also wore white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, and black with blue streaks shoes with white straps. He also had a brown finger-less glove on his left hand, which to be honest, was kinda cool. The teen also had a black protective pad on his right elbow and a thick, dark blue bracelet with light blue gems and red outlines on his right wrist.

Next to him was a boy, slightly taller but with a somewhat feminine, but strong looking face. The teen had incorporated multiple layers of clothing… Though his hair… His extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges… Ash couldn't help but stare at his hair; it felt like his hair was struck by lightning.

"What's wrong with your hair?" I pointed at the taller looking teen. He held an amused face as he closed his eyes and simply chuckled. The boy with the black and red hair simply laughed and came close to me, patting my shoulders.

"Sup', the name is Yūma Tsukumo and the one with the weirder hair is named Yūgi Mutō… We're going to be your teachers!"

I slightly chuckled at the older teen's enthusiasm. I looked over at the older teen with three set of colored-type hair; he had an amused look and simply nodded. "We have been informed by your God that your world is no longer in function… I am sorry that this had to happen but some things are just inevitable… We will teach you how to effectively play the game of Duel Monsters… Yūma was chosen because he is the one who knows how to effectively play this game… As Duel Monsters has evolved to be more complex than ever before… And I was chosen because of my quick thinking and adaptability to the game… I may not know all the tricks of the new age Duel Monsters but with my quick thinking and Yūma's understanding of the complex Duel Monster's… We can be able to assist you greatly…" The older teen said as he closed his eyes. A few seconds later, Yūma also closed his eyes… Both extended their right hands, opening their palms, a bright white light then appeared, engulfing the darkness of limbo with light… When the light faded, cards had suddenly appeared on their hands… A few number of cards can be shown, at least each had like around more than fifteen cards… The huge centaur then spoke up…

 **"These two individual's will be in your subconscious, their spirits will be mixed with yours… Your deck will be a full on Spellcaster deck… A mixture of Yūma's Gagaga's and Yūgi's Magician monsters… Just one more thing… There will be an individual that shares a power similar to your own… Do your best to get along with him. Right now that individual thinks that he is the only one who owns this type of power…"**

"What type of power do I share with this guy?" I asked, almost in a whisper.

"Pendulum..." Commented Yūgi, looking at my eyes…

"Pendulum…?" I directed my question to Yūgi; he nodded as he closed his eyes. He began his speech about the many different Summoning methods.

"In this world… There were once only three major summoning methods… Fusion, Synchro and Xyz… Now all of a sudden a new type of summoning method appeared… This boy is the original and will be the original… However you will have almost close mastery over this method… Even with me tapping into this methods energy… I was only able to make around seven Pendulum Cards… The original may be able to make more than twenty. Hell, he could even make hundreds if all I know…! Right now though, he only has around three Pendulum Cards, but with his energy flowing through the cards… I don't doubt that his entire deck will one day all turn into Pendulum Cards…"

"Wow… He sounds very skilled…" I said in awe.

"Fortunately for you, he's not…" Yūma added his two-cents, making me anime sweat drop… "He's still new to his own summoning method… I am actually kinda surprised by this method… As it opens doors to all summoning methods… You can Fusion without every Normal summoning… You can Synchro summon monsters like you can rip through paper… And Xyz summon as many monsters as possible… With the right hand, you can win duels in one turn! This summoning method is very broken…"

I nodded in awe. This method, even though I don't understand the game… I could identify when something was indeed powerful… _'And I own seven of these cards… Let's see how I play them.'_ I stopped to think for a second… "How do I play this game…?" I asked both of them. I then focused my gaze on two cards; one of them was a black card while the white one was pure white. Yūgi then started to explain.

"The white card is a Synchro monster… The way this card is summoned to the field is by having a tuner monster on the field, then combining it with a normal or effect monster. Both monsters then must equal the number of stars to that of the Synchro monster summoned… For example, you have a tuner monster that is level one… Then you have a normal or effect monster that is level three on the field… But you only have a Synchro monster that is level six… Can you summon the Synchro monster?" Yūgi asked me.

"Well… No, because if I tried, the number of stars would only add up to four, I would need two more stars… Wait! Then if I summoned a monster that is a level two, can I use them to summon the Synchro monster?" I asked.

"Yes, there is no limit to how many monsters you use, so long as it has the required added stars, and then it can be summoned. Some Synchro monsters require two or more tuner or normal monsters for some Synchro cards to be summoned… For the meantime, you'll have a simple level six Synchro monster called **Explosive Magician**. Read his effect later on." He then tossed me the card and I caught it flawlessly. I then focused my attention to Yūma who was holding the black card that seemed to look like a galaxy.

"This is a Xyz monster Ash. It's very similar to Synchro only that it does not require adding levels together; it actually requires at least two or more monsters with the same level to overlay together. For example, you have a Rank four Xyz card in your Extra Deck that requires two monsters that are level four, and you only have two level three monsters on your field, can you summon the Rank four monster?"

"No, I would need two monsters that are level four…"

"Exactly… Some Xyz monsters require a certain number of monsters, or a certain type of monster, there are many types of them, like for example Spellcaster's, Dragon's, Pyro, etc.… Or some Xyz monsters require a certain attributed monster… Each card has its own attribute… There are Light, Dark, Water, Fire, Earth and Wind." He said.

"In the beginning of your turn, you can only Normal summon one monster per turn. However, with card effects, you MAY be able to Normal summon more than once… However, you can special summon as many monsters as you want, as long as you have the card effects necessary to Special summon those monsters… Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monsters are all considered Special summoned monster's… So you can summon as many as you want, as long as you have the cards necessary to summon them okay?" Yūma added once again, clearing my unasked question.

"This is actually a lot to take in… But I guess I understand it… What about Pendulum monsters? How do I summon them?"

Yūgi then stepped in. "This is where the game gets complicated… To special summon Pendulum monsters… You actually require two Pendulum monsters to enter the Pendulum Zone…" He then took two cards from the deck given to me. "These two cards are called **Dragonpulse Magician** and **Dragonpit Magician** … What difference do you see from this card?" He then took out a normal monster card. I gazed at it for a minute.

"Well it doesn't have the extra effect, and it doesn't look like a Pendulum card… So I can't summon that card with Pendulum summon…?" I asked.

"I'll answer your question in a bit. **Dragonpulse** and **Dragonpit** are specially designed Pendulum cards that are meant to be placed in the Pendulum Zone… You see the number 'one' on **Dragonpulse**? That is the Pendulum Scale for **Dragonpulse**. That means that you can summon a monster that is at least level two… Then comes **Dragonpit** , his Pendulum Scale is 'Eight', meaning you can summon monster's that are level seven or nine… When these two cards are placed on the Pendulum Zone, **Dragonpulse** and **Dragonpit** make a Pendulum Scale of one-through-eight, meaning you can summon any number of monsters simultaneously from level two-to-seven… Your limit of summons is actually five so choose wisely…" He said with a happy smile.

"…When you said that **Dragonpit** and **Dragonpulse** were Pendulum cards designed to go to the Pendulum Zone, what did you mean by that? So you can summon other Pendulum monsters from your hand?" I asked.

"You catch on quick… Yes, other Pendulum cards are meant to be summoned on the field… **Dragonpit** and **Dragonpulse** serve as conductors; their purpose is to act as spell cards that summon monsters by any means… I warn you some cards cannot be special summoned so Pendulum summon does not ignore its summoning conditions… With Pendulum summon you can Special summon any monster card from your hand, whether it's a Pendulum card or not… So yes, you can Special summon normal monsters as well…" Yūgi said once more.

"…This… This is a lot of information to take… I guess I can try it… It feels like restarting my Pokémon journey, only it got harder and it revolves a lot of cards…" I said, holding my head as it started to ache because all of the information…

"Hahaha…. Don't worry about it, when dueling…. This information just becomes a reflex and it becomes like a natural skill." Yūma said with a happy grin.

"Now that you know the overall basics of monsters… Now comes spells and traps… Traps cannot be activated the moment they are set, no matter what people or card effects say… Traps cannot be activated the moment they are set! You have to wait till the end of your turn in order to activate it, and once the turn it was set ends then you can activate it whenever your opponent activates an effect or simply attacks you or your monster… Depending on the card effect of the spell that is… There are Continuous Trap cards… Which last until they are destroyed! Counter Trap cards, which serve as countering the effect of a card or effect… Then there is the normal trap, which has a variety of effects… Spell cards are actually quite simpler. Normal Spell cards can be activated whenever you choose to activate them; you can set them on the field for later use or set them as a bluff against your opponent. There is also an Equip Spell card, which can be equipped to a monster on the field… There are continuous Spell cards, they act the same as Continuous Trap cards, then there is Field Spells, which go in the Field Spell Zone and act according to its effect." Yūgi explained, examining my facial expression and simply smiled.

 _'Okay so Spell cards and Trap cards are easier to understand… Nothing major that can fry my brain if I keep thinking of it too much…'_ I said in my head, nodding to myself then turning my gaze to both my teachers… "Give me some time to examine my new deck…" I said, gazing at my new Duel Monsters deck.

 **"Unfortunately, there is no time Chosen One… I am sorry to say this but your presence is needed this very moment… I have to warn you… When you arrive to this world, you not remember your past life, or the fact that you lived in the Pokémon world… You will remember me giving you one more chance at life and you will remember Yūma and Yūgi being assigned as your spiritual teachers… But you will never be able to remember your friends and your family… For your protection I must do this… I will place false memories into you… There is no need for this world to find out a human from a different universe going against evil… I need to protect the many realities of the Pokémon World… I am sorry for doing this, but this is a must…"**

I looked at the centaur with a sad expression… Losing memories of my past life, my friends? Damn that really sucked… After all I've done and went through with all of them? It just suddenly vanished? "I know where you're trying to get at… Though it leaves a sour taste in my mouth I guess I'll have to live with not having any memories of the past… Better not have any then be tortured with the fact that I no longer have my friends around… I… I accept…" I said solemnly. I looked at my new spiritual teachers and they nodded at me. Suddenly a white vortex ripped open from the ground. I took the hint and jumped straight towards the vortex.

"…Wait you forgot to tell him that you'll be reincarnating his friends! He'll think he's known them all his life!" Yelled Yūma at the centaur! The centaur simply smiled at the energetic black and red headed tanned-boy.

 **"I know…"**

 **~Pendulum of the Past and Future~**

I yawned softly, feeling very drowsy… The soft and warm breeze of air hit me… The grass was so soft and cozy… I just didn't want to move from my place… It was very nice.

I opened my eyes, widened them and looked at my surroundings… I saw the beautiful meadow and the big trees… I was sleeping in the grass, overshadowed by the shadow of a tall tree… I stood up slowly and checked my surroundings… From on top of hill I was, I looked down to see the children playing on the playground and their parents taking care of them. It brought a smile to my face…

"I'm back!" I said in a low whisper. I took notice of something odd though, I had a metallic string attached to my neck, and it traveled down to my chest… I took notice of the odd Pendulum. It was a small golden reverse pyramid-like pendant with an eye in the center of one side of the triangle with golden curves and a ring on top… _'What is this?'_ I asked.

A voice then spoke from my head. **"Don't talk; just simply voice your words in your mind okay?"**

'Okay…' I said in my mind, thinking that this was supposed to be something related with telepathy…

 **"Good. The pendant in your neck is an addition to your clothing. It's a mixture of the Millennium Puzzle that sealed the Pharaoh Atem, and the Emperor's Key that had sealed the being name Astral… Back then when I played Duel Monsters I had a spiritual being named Atem… Same thing for Yūma who had a being named Astral from the Astral World… Don't think too much of it, me and Yūma are technically sealed in this pendant… But if you so happen to lose it, we'll still be able to contact you through telepathy and inform you where the pendant is located at…"** Explained Yūgi, he reminisced at his old partner Atem… He and Yūma had shared pasts before so he could explain the other oddity of the pendant.

 _'That's nice and all but why does my right wrist feel heavier…?'_ I looked at my right hand; it was attached to something metallic.

 **"That looks like the new age Duel Disk... Looks different from the one I used back in Heartland…"** A new voice flowed through my mind.

 **"If you think this is different, then you should have seen the ones we used back in Domino City!"** Voiced Yūgi, very surprised by the modern age Duel Disk!

 **"Well you're pretty much like one-hundred years old already! Of course it would look different from what you had when you were a teen!"** Teased the younger duelist who looked at him with a goofy grin… Yūgi just simply sighed and said something about how 'modern technology ruined the game flow of Duel Monsters.'

 _'Knock it off you two… I don't know where I am and I actually don't know where I'm supposed to be… Hell I don't even know where home is...'_ Both duelists stayed quiet. Yūgi was about to voice something when all of a sudden a voiced called out to him.

More specifically, Ash…

"Ash, Ash! Hurry up or we'll be late for the first day of school!" Yelled a feminine voice from down the hill, simply smiling at me with gracious and beautiful grey-blue eyes… The young girl was at medium height, a slim body with long, thick, mouse brown hair, with a side fringe falling across her forehead. She wore a scarlet tank top with a black undershirt, white short shorts with black Lycra mini-leggings underneath, yellow and black ankle boots with orange soles, a red and white bandanna or kerchief, a yellow-and-green small fanny pack that most likely held her deck, she also wore… What seemed to be a modern aged Duel disk in her left wrist!

 _'School, what school?'_ Though his thoughts were disrupted when the girl game jogging to the young teen and held his arm. He couldn't help but blush.

"Come on! We'll be late! I don't want to have a bad record no thank you! Geez Ash Satoshi Ketchum if you actually planned your future and stop trying to skip classes… Like when you skipped most of your Junior High classes… Then maybe you would actually have a good shot of getting a decent girlfriend! Girls like bad boys like you but they don't like failures!" The girl scolded the teen, Ash couldn't help but wince a bit at her words, and he then gave her a small chuckle and waved her off.

"I got it May… let's just go…" I said in defeat.

 **~Pendulum of the Past and Future~**

 _'School is officially boring…'_ I groaned in my head, already pissed at the teacher for telling me to leave the classroom because I was being a bother to the class… I voiced my opinion in the matter but only got myself a room in detention… It was pretty boring.

 **"Has anyone ever gotten a future from going to school? I know I didn't."** Asked Yūma, who had a confused and pondering expression, he also had a mischievous smirk.

 **"Now that you mention it, even I was King of Games and I never once actually learned anything in school! I mean all I remember was playing Duel monsters all the time and learning something about parabolas and angular velocity… I never used in real life because I was battling the world with my Dueling Deck…"** Yūgi replied, thinking back if anything that the school ever teached them had anything to offer in life… Or if they actually had any real need…

 _'Do you think I'll get a good future if I behave and stay in school?'_ Asked Ash, who as busy trying to pretend doing some work the revolved around the study of Science?

There was a silent pause and Yūma and Yūgi then started laughing their asses off in his mind. He couldn't help but chuckle for no reason.

"I don't think that school is even necessary… I mean, if you plan to be a doctor then yeah I guess there's a reason to try your hardest… But according to the big centaur that sent you here… I think that your destiny is to protect the world with Duel Monster cards." Explained Yūgi who was trying his hardest to calm himself, like he had just laughed at a very funny joke…

 _'When you put it like that, it makes it sound pretty pathetic… I mean protecting the world with just measly cards that can summon badass monsters… Wow that actually does sound pretty badass…!'_ I said in revelation. I didn't notice the teacher telling me to leave because I had only been told to stay for two periods. I was awoken sharply and told to leave. I did so anyways and walked around trying to find the classroom that I was assigned to. When I entered the classroom I simply sat on my assigned seat and fell straight to dream land.

When I was waked up forcefully by the teacher, I gave him an annoying look and promised to 'pay attention' next time… In no later than a few seconds, a teen around my age who had crimson eyes, and dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head… He wore a simple red t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with what appear to be 'Deck pockets' on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. He also wore a gold and red lined white school jacket over his shoulders like a cape. I also took notice of the pendant he wore…

"Sakaki Yūya! Stop loafing around and pay attention!" The teacher yelled at the young teen that flinched and simply laughed. He then was smacked by a huge fan; a pink haired girl had hit him. _'Okay so I should probably never talk to that girl because she'll probably hit me with it too…'_ I said with a scared expression on my face. I simply sighed and tried my best to pay attention. But my head was bonked by a text book. I yelped due to the sudden impact, I turned around with a frown at my face to see who hit me. I gazed my eyes on grey-blue eyes that pierced my soul. My face wanted to burn a bit but I controlled my facial expressions.

"Ash Satoshi Ketchum, don't you dare fall asleep in class! You promised me in the summer that you'd try harder in school!" The girl reminded, I simply scoffed and patted her soft hair.

"Whatever… I promise…" I said… _'Wait when did I promise that? I don't remember promising her that at all!'_

She gave me a warm smile; I couldn't help but burn up a bit in my face. I directed my gaze to the board and saw something about cards.

"Ash Ketchum can you please read what's on the board." The fat teacher looked at me, wanting to see where I'm at.

"The Lost Cards…. Okay, so it says in the board that the Lost Cards were legendary cards used by the legendary duelists… It says there…. Joey Wheeler, the Jester of Games held the **Red-Eyes Black Dragon** and was known to be one of the top three duelists in his time… Then there was the Toon Deck made my Maximilian Pegasus who was known as the strongest duelist when he first created the game… He was known to be number five in world rank when the game first came out… Wait, why was he number five if he created the game?" I asked, and then suddenly I remembered that I had Yūgi as my spiritual teacher. "Never mind, I'll move on… Then there was Seto Kaiba who was known as the strongest Dragon duelist in the Duel Monsters world, coming second only to the King of Games, he had the powerful **Blue-Eye's White Dragon** along with his mastery with Fusion summoning, he was known as the Prince of Games… Finally there was Yūgi Mutō, who was known as the King of Games… It's said that he died with the title so no one ever achieved it. Wow, that means he is pretty strong… Anyway he had the famed Dark Magician in his deck and said he only lost one duel against Kaiba before the finals of the Duelist Kingdom…" Ash was pretty much surprised. _'So Yūgi never lost a duel after that…'_

 **"That's not true… I've lost to a duelist named Imori… But I don't think anyone was there when it happened…"** Yūgi commented in his mind.

 _'Still, only losing two duels in your entire dueling career? No wonder you were known as the King of Games!'_ I exclaimed in my mind. _'What about you Yūma?'_

 **"I can't lie to you; I've lost pretty much ninety percent of my duels until I attained my Xyz cards… I pretty much started winning after that… Ugh…"** I heard a distressed tone coming from Yūma; I couldn't help but feel concerned.

 _'Something wrong Yūma?'_ I asked him in concern.

 **"I've been trying to summon my card Number 39: Utopia so you can have it in your Extra Deck… But somehow I can't grasp it… It's just out of my reach… Maybe if I pour in more natural energy I may be able to summon it…" **I heard soft grunts in my mind, guessing that Yūma was trying to do something.

 **"Gah, I almost had it! I'll try again later…"** Yūma yelled sighing in defeat I could practically feel him laze around in the air.

 **"Strange… It seems that the cards I created didn't turn into Pendulum cards…"** Recognized Yūgi, he was pretty interested. Did he not attempt to change the overall view of the card?

 _'Wait! So you're saying that my cards are simply normal! What the hell!? I practically had to be holding my head from exploding due to all the information that I was being given!'_

 **"Stop being a cry-baby. I know I changed at least the overall look of the cards, maybe you just have to unlock them."** Yūgi suggested, with his index finger pointing upwards to no specific location.

 **"Well I have to agree with Yūgi. Doesn't matter! Like I always said in the past! _Kattobingu Ore_ (Let's bring it to them)!" **I had to hold my ears in pain due to his loud voice booming through my ear drum.

 _'Sounds like an interesting catchphrase to say, but please don't scream it in my ear!'_

"Hehehe, my bad…" He apologized.

I simply sighed and let the class do its thing. I got curious and checked my deck. I found that what Yūgi said was true, I had no Pendulum cards. Hell's even the cards he showed me, **Dragonpulse** and **Dragonpit Magician** were ordinary monster cards and really had no good use. I sighed and laid my head on my desk, a gentle tap on my head was felt.

"Satoshi you need to stop messing around! At least make it till lunch, which is also Dueling Period!" May said with a pout on her cute face, she huffed at my antics. I simply gazed at her curiously, she's mentioned me as 'Satoshi' a few times… Maybe it was a nickname.

"Hai, hai (yeah, yeah)…" I simply said as I laid my head on the desk, desperately trying to keep my eyes from closing… Didn't need to since in a matter of minutes the bell rung, my hand clasped against another's hand which was soft and very small… I took notice that it was May who grabbed my hand, without me even knowing it, I was already in the halls without any idea how I even got there. I was already at a panic since I was being lifted up the air at high speeds by my supposed friend.

"SLOW DOWN!" I yelled, but it fell on deaf ears as she kept running and swinging my body like a rag-doll.

 **~Pendulum of the Past and Future ~**

"I'm sorry Satoshi! I just wanted to get early because it gets packed within minutes!" May said as she clasped her hands together in an apologetic manner. I simply waved it off.

"Let's get something to eat! I'm starving!" She said as she, for a few seconds, disappeared from view and somehow teleported near the lunch lady, already having her food in her plate.

 _'She works fast!'_ I acknowledged…

 **"She has quite the appetite, I've never met a girl who could eat as much as I can and still have that body! I mean she's what? Fourteen and she's already growing out of her C-cup!"** Yūma acknowledged, if I was drinking anything at the moment, I would have water-spitted so amazing it would be known throughout world history. I simply blushed madly and stuttered at his proclamation. Didn't help that Yūgi also agreed with him.

 **"She definitely has the body of a girl leaving her teenage years… Lucky bastard…"** Yūgi commented and smirked.

 _'STOP TEASING YOU ASSES!'_ They just simply laughed.

 **"We're just messing with you Ash, no need to scream at us through your mind… Damn these Duel disks are really sophisticated! Damn modern mechanization!"** Yūgi said in mild annoyance.

 **"Stop whining! You're just butt-hurt that the game is far more complicated than before!"**

 **"Of course I am annoyed of the games rapid change! Geez, kid duel now. I need to have a full glance at modern play."**

 _'Fine, fine… Just stop arguing in my head.'_ I didn't get to say much because then I bumped into someone. I turned around and gazed upon a short boy with dirty blonde hair, with a black and orange jacket. He noticed the frown that the boy made.

"Watch where you're going Ketchum! I don't want to attract anything that came from the _'boonies'_."

 _'Boonies!? Who does this guy think he is!?'_ Ash yelled inside his mind, Yūma and Yūgi had to hold their ears due to the massive pain in their ear drums.

"What? Cat got your tongue Ketchum? What happened to the tough guy in Junior High? Or was that just an act? Saying you're the best duelist around yet you never bothered to duel anyone! Ha, I bet you don't even know how to duel! That's why you don't even have a dueling record!" The teen stated, everyone feeling the tension between these two. A few students decided to huddle around in a circle.

"Of course I know how to duel!" _'Not really.'_ "I'll duel you any time! Uh…" I stopped a bit, I didn't know who this kid was. I noticed some people face fault, as if I've known this kid my entire life.

"How could you forget my name!? Stop trying to act cool and- wait you said you'd duel me?" The messy blonde haired teen asked, I simply nodded.

"Well this is a first… The mighty Ash Satoshi Ketchum had given in to the pressure… Everyone from last year will finally be able to see you duel…" He said to everyone in general. I could hear the mummers and whispers, 'Ash dueling? I got to see this!', 'No way! He's actually going to duel!?', 'I heard his dueling is legendary, I've got to see this!'…

 _'Wait, I've never dueled? I'm pretty sure I would remember something like dueling, I mean the world restarted right? I'm pretty sure I dueled even before I woke up right?'_ I didn't receive a response, only hesitant nods. I didn't think much of this and simply thought about things. I then felt a tug in my right shoulder sleeve and I met the pretty face of May, who had a worried expression.

"Are you sure about this? I mean…" She stopped and closed the distance between us, she then began to whisper in my ear. "You said that you don't know how to duel… You said that your skills are that of a rejected amateur… You don't have to force yourself into fighting." She told me in a low tone, she said for no one else but us to hear.

"Don't worry about it. I got this in the bag!" _'Not really…'_

She looked at me with a worried expression, then she simply smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "Kick his ass Sato-kun! He's had it coming ever since his undefeated winning streak the last year!"

 _'Undefeated winning streak? That's not good…'_ I sighed and simply let this happen. I knew I had took a bite that I couldn't chew.

"Alright…. Guy! Get set to get deck'ed!" 'Wow that actually sounds kinda cool. "It's time to duel!" _'That to!'_

"The name is Trip! TRIP DAMMIT! Stop trying to be cool! Loser like you who's never dueled don't get to be cool!" Trip snarled and pulled out his modern aged due disk.

"This will be a normal duel, no Action cards or anything." Informed Trip.

 _'Action cards?'_ I asked.

 **"Don't look at me, I don't know what they are."**

 **"Same here, there were never any Action cards in my time in Heartland."**

I sighed and simply let it be, I wasn't dueling with said Action cards so there was no use to ask about it.

"Let's DUEL!" Both cried out in unison.

 **Ash – 4000 LP (Life Points)**

 **Trip – 4000 LP (Life Points)**

"I'll start things off first… I set one monster card face down in defense mode. And set two cards in my spell and trap zone… Ending my turn!"

"Alright… I draw…!" I pulled out a card from my deck, looked at it and…. Sighed… _'My entire hand is filled with Spells and Traps! I can't do anything this turn!'_ I sighed. "I place two cards in my Spell and Trap Zone, ending my turn!"

 **"I'm trying to access my Xyz cards… I can't seem to get a reach on them!"** Said Yūma in panic.

 **"I can't transform the selected monster cards into Pendulum's at the moment… Sorry Ash but you'll have to endure this until one of us comes up with an answer."**

 _'Great, so I have to do this with my own skill.'_

"What no monster? Hah! Pathetic! I draw! I activate the Field Spell Fusion Gate! This Field Spell allows me to Fusion Summon monsters without the need of a Fusion Spell card! I flip my face down card **Zombyra the Dark!** "

 **Zombyra the Dark** – EFF MNS - 2100 ATK : 500 DEF – LVL 4

"Next I activate the effect of Fusion Gate and use **The Earth – Hex Sealed Fusion** as its Fusion material!" He said with a smirk, everyone around his started to gasp. They then looked at me with worried expressions.

"Oh great monster from the depths of the sky, grant us the power you attained from your home planet! **Yūgō Shōkan (Fusion Summon)**! Appear, **The Last Warrior from Another Planet**!" With a sudden flash of light, a gargantuan alien with wires and a gun sticking out from his left shoulder.

 **The Last Warrior from Another Planet** – EFF MNS - 2350 ATK : 2300 DEF – LVL 7

 **Effect:** **"Zombyra the Dark" + "Maryokutai"**

 **When this card is Special Summoned, destroy all monsters on your side of the field except this card. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, neither player can Normal Summon, Flip Summon, or Special Summon any monster.**

Many had gasped in astonishment, according to what Ash was hearing; if you were able to Special summon a monster from your Extra deck… It meant you were an Elite Duelist… Or something like that.

"Then I activate the Equip-Spell card that I set before! I activate **Axe of Despair** and grant my monster and additional 1000 ATK points!" He yelled out as he placed the Equip-Spell card in the Spell/Trap slot in his duel disk.

 **The Last Warrior from Another Planet** – 3350 ATK : 2300 DEF – LVL 7 (Equip Spell in use)

I gritted my teeth; I knew that this duel had just become a whole lot harder. And the fact that I don't have any actual cards in my field that can stop this made it a whole lot worse…

"Go! Last Warrior, attack him directly!" The monster loaded up his canon white a light bright light. He then released the charged energy and attacked me. The impact threw me a few meters away. _'THAT HURT.'_

 **Ash – 0650 LP (Life Points) PERIL!**

 **Trip – 4000 LP (Life Points)**

"This is hilarious! The supposed famed Ash Satoshi Ketchum thought that his dueling was too good for common could be reduced to a 650 life points! You're a joke! And here I thought that you were a challenge!" He then smirked at me. "Don't bother even trying to summon a monster, you can't anyways… Last Warrior has an effect that prevents both of us from summoning more monsters! It's a deadlock!" He said with an evil smirk on his face, saying 'he's already won.'

 _'Geez, how am I going to get out of this?'_ I said with a frown on my face… _'I need a monster; it doesn't say I can't set it… I just need to defend my life points…'_

"… I set one card in my Spell and Trap Zone face-down and end my turn." He said as a card appeared from thin air, and then disappears seconds later.

I gritted my teeth as I drew my next card.

 **~Pendulum of the Past and Future ~**

 _'Sato-kun… Please… I know you can do it!'_ May clasped her hands together. She closed her eyes to pray for her child hood friend. _'I know you can beat Trip!'_

"What is going on here?" May turned around, she met face to face with a girl with blue eyes, and dark pink mid-back-length hair, which she wore, tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. "Hīragi Yuzu is it? We have class together… To answer your question a duel brawled out with the supposed bad boys of my school…" May said solemnly, looking at the ground.

"Yeah I heard about Ash and Trip's reputation in my junior school, even though I went to a different school from you guys… Word gets around in all places of education… I heard that Ash was supposed to be a dueling prodigy and that Trip was in a duel gang before it got disbanded by your principal…"

"Well you got most of the things correct… Only one thing is off…" May said with a worried tone.

"What is off then?" She asked. May looked at her, and then she looked at Ash… She sighed and whispered to her ear.

"Sato-kun doesn't know how to duel… He's kept a façade of being a dueling prodigy because he didn't know how… I guess Trip must have pulled his buttons and he finally gave in to all the pressure." May whispered. Yuzu was astonished! She's always heard about Ash being a dueling prodigy. She was kind of worried now. Sure she never knew Ash personally, but he reminded her of her friend Yūya. To think that all this time, he lead on everyone he was a prodigy just to hide the fact that he doesn't know how to duel… She had heard about his father and mother who were prodigy duelist up and left him at birth… She really was enraged by this fact but she didn't know Ash to well. She couldn't judge because only he knew the reason behind it, and why he was never affected by it… Or so, not affected to the point of depression because he clearly doesn't do much work, despite only seeing him for one day…

She sighed and replied back to her. "If he didn't know how to duel then why fake it? She then gazed back at the duel and saw that Ash had placed a monster on face-down defense position. She guessed he was stalling for another turn.

"Don't blame Sato-kun for not being open… He was affected by his parent's departure that he just didn't know how to handle it… He was given a deck by his father but it was a rather complicated deck for him to understand… So he left it like that… He didn't want to get bullied by the students so he acted like he knew all about dueling, he only learned up to all the Summoning methods and decided it was best to start slacking… Most likely to add the effect that he already knew the rest…" She said in a low voice.

Yuzu simply nodded. She could empathize with Ash, her friend Yūya was the same, being the laughing stock of the school… He decided to be the clown and not having to worry about his father's image. Yuzu looked back and saw her childhood friend Yūya run towards her.

"What's going on Yu- WOW! Is that Ash dueling? The one who was said to be a dueling prodigy," He said with a smile, he then looked at the board correctly and saw that Ash was indeed losing the duel. "What's going on?"

"Ash and Trip had a fall out and are dueling. Trip has in a summon deadlock because of his monster…" She looked sadly at the duel and watched as a monster known as **Big Shield Gardna** get struck by a massive torrent of pure energy, leaving Ash's field defenseless. She watched as Trip eagerly place one card in his Spell/Trap Zone and end his turn, not before taunting Ash about being weak and other things that she didn't want to mention, she frowned at the messy blondes hurtful words.

"That was a monster with high defense… And with Trip's monster both having them on a summon deadlock, none of them can summon a monster, only set them…

"Come on Prodigy Ash Ketchum! It's your turn!" Taunted Trip who watched him hesitantly draw his card, he couldn't help but laugh.

Yūya couldn't take it anymore; he got a bit closer to Ash and absorbed some air. "HEY! Stop messing around and beat this guy! You're known to be a prodigy even though you don't have a dueling record! Beat this guy!" Yūya yelled and gave him a smile and thumbs up.

Ash just looked at him with a wondering expression. He didn't know what to think, he hadn't even looked at the card he drew yet.

 **"Yeah, listen to the kid Ash! You just have to bring it to them!"** Yūma said in his mind, Ash looked at Yūma for a split second then looked at Yūgi.

 **"He's right Ash, don't give up! Believe in the heart of the cards! Believe in your dueling and in your deck!"** Yūgi commented in his mind. Ash's gaze turned slightly more serious than it was before… Then he smiled brightly and looked at Yūya. "Thanks for the support! I got this," Ash then gave him a thumb's up and looked at his cards. I pondered up for a bit then smiled. _'Thank you, Yūma, Yūgi…'_ He said in a thankful tone, they just simply nodded at him.

"Alright, no more games! Time to get serious! I set one monster face down in defense mode, and then I set two cards in my Spell/Trap Zone and end my turn." He yelled out as three cards appeared then disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Serious? You just set three cards and ended your turn! Pathetic! I draw!" He yelled out and looked at his card. "I set one monster face down, then I attack your face down card!"

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap card **Negate Attack**!" I yelled out, a red card appeared that looked like a windmill with several different colors. "With this card I can target end the battle phase of this turn!" I said was a windmill appeared and started blowing a massive gust of wind at **The** **Last Warrior**.

"I don't think so, I activate the Trap card **Face-Off**! When a Spell, Trap or Monster effect is activated during the damage step I can negate the effect of the card and destroy it!" With that set, Negate Attack was then shattered and sent to the graveyard. The attack continued and revealed a monster by the name of **Gagaga Magician** , it was promptly sent to the graveyard.

 **"Ash use that card!"** Yūgi called out.

 _'Why? It'll be useless for this turn!'_

 **"Don't question Ash just use it!"** Yūma yelled out.

 _'Uh… Okay.'_ I then activated my second Trap card. "I activate **Breakthrough Skill**! With this card I can target one card effect monster on the field and negate its effect until the end of the turn!" I yelled out as a red card appeared with what seemed to be a white dragon breaking through a yellow and red glass wall.

For a moment everyone gasped and had very hopeful expressions. I didn't know why since this effect was pretty much useless because it will only last for one turn.

"I activate * **Earth Illusion**! When an Earth-attribute monster is targeted by a card effect, I can negate the activation and destroy it!" A red card appeared and with no hesitation, a bright light tried shattering the card **Breakthrough Skill**.

 **"Quick Ash, activate your other Trap!"** Both yelled out.

 _'I don't see why your making me do this because I could be using these cards for other purposes!'_

 **"JUST DO IT!"** Both yelled out again.

"I activate **Trap Jammer**! When my opponent activates a Trap card during the damage step, I can negate the activation and destroy it!" I yelled out quickly as what seemed to be a pentagram appear below the card **Earth Illusion** and try to destroy it.

"Tsk! No you don't, I activate the Trap card **Counter-Counter**! When my opponent activates a Trap card during the damage step I can negate the activation and destroy it!" With no more counters on his side, and either on mine, all chains in the Trap department were sent to the graveyard.

 _'Tsk… I lost all of my Trap cards and lost **Gagaga Magician** in the end…'_ I said with an annoyed expression, I then looked at both Yūma and Yūgi who looked very determined. _'Oi, why are you two smiling!? If you haven't noticed I lost all of my back-row!'_

 **"You haven't noticed it?"** Asked Yūma.

 _'Notice what?'_

"We just tricked your opponent into using all of his back-row…" Yūgi added his two-cents. I then took notice of my opponent, then I was hit with a realization! _'Wait! You made me fake-out my opponent! Breakthrough Skill can also be used during the graveyard!'_ I then looked at my cards… _' **Monster Reborn** , **Pot of Benevolence** , **Double or Nothing** … I need to win the next round! There's no way out of this!'_

 **"Calm down Ash… You can win this. You just got to bring it to them!"**

 _'Please spare me the bullshit! I don't think I can win next round! Oh my Ra in so damn nervous… What if I don't draw the right card!?'_

 **"Ash, you need to calm down…"** Yūgi said. **"Believe in the Heart of the Cards and like Yūma said, bring it to them!"**

I stood there in silence… My hand shaking in fear, I didn't mind losing but I just didn't want to lose in my first try…

"Sato-kun!" I turned around and saw the prettiest grey-blue eyes. I hadn't seen it before but she really did have a pretty face, the red bouncing off the sun rays as she showed her elegant beauty. "You can do this Sato-kun! You have to believe in yourself! I believe in you, I know you can win!" She yelled out. She had a determined look in her face and gave a dazzling smile.

"You can do this Ash! We all believe in you!" Yuzu yelled out and gave me a small smile, waving her left hand at me.

"Show this loser what a prodigy can do Ash!" Yūya yelled out with a toothy grin.

For me, time slowed down for a while, I don't know… But I felt like I was standing there for hours… In reality I was actually just gazing at them for a second… But it felt like hours… Nobody noticed the sudden flash in my Extra Deck; I was actually surprised by the sudden flash that I had to cover my eyes. When the light faded I looked towards the direction Yūma and Yūgi were… I then noticed Yūma extending his right hand towards the sun; he then gazed at me and gave me a warm smile.

 **"Ash,"** he looked at me with a determine smile.

I looked at him, nobody really noticing because time really did stop for a second… Don't ask how…

 **"Win this duel, and bring it to them!"**

I closed my eyes… It felt like an eternity… I felt the formula

"Boku no Tān…! Dorō (My turn… I Draw)!" I swiped the selected card from my deck, leaving an invisible air trail. I looked my card, just by a mere glance; and I had already constructed a winning formula!

"I activate the Trap card from my graveyard **Breakthrough Skill**!" Within a fraction of a second a dark purple pentagram appeared and opened up a suction of space. The red card **Breakthrough Skill** appeared for a mere second before ripping apart and evaporating into the air. "I can activate the effect of **Breakthrough Skill** again by banishing it from my graveyard, which means that your monster can no longer uphold its effect!" I yellow and red beam shot from the air and attack the monster, it didn't do anything other than loosen his color a bit.

"Big deal, my monster is still at 3350 ATK points! There is nothing you can do to destroy it!" Trip said with a cocky tone and with a smirk.

"I activate the Spell card **Monster Reborn**! And that lets be bring back a monster from my graveyard! Appear, **Gagaga Magician**!" In a sudden flash of light, a white haired magician with various chains appeared into battle.

 **Gagaga Magician** – EFF MNS - 1500 ATK : 1000 DEF – LVL 4

"Then I normal summon **Gagaga Girl** from my hand!" I said as I summoned a magician girl who was barely out of her teens. She waved around a bit before sending me a wink and a small heart escaped her cute lips.

 **Gagaga Girl** – EFF MNS - 1000 ATK : 800 DEF – LVL 3

 _'Did **Gagaga Girl** just wink at me? What the hell?'_ I asked but shook away my thoughts. "I activate the effect of **Gagaga Girl**! When she is summoned, I can target another **Gagaga** monster in my field and **Gagaga Girl** becomes the level of my other **Gagaga** monster!" With that said, **Gagaga Girl's** level had increased by one.

 **Gagaga Magician** – EFF MNS - 1500 ATK : 1000 DEF – LVL 4

 **Gagaga Girl** – EFF MNS - 1000 ATK : 800 DEF – LVL 4

"Wait… Two monsters with the same level…" Yūya said out loud, many thought the same thing too, though they decided to keep it to themselves.

"No way," gasped May and Yuzu, this would be the first time they witness it in school!

Somewhere nearby, a small boy wearing a blue academy jacket and having light blue hair snarled but decided not to do anything, he didn't want to risk being caught spectating a battle.

"I overlay my level four **Gagaga Magician** and my level four **Gagaga Girl** to construct the Overlay Network!" I said as both my monsters then shined into two different bright lights and entered into a galaxy like portal that appeared right before they landed, a small white explosion filled in after they entered.

"Almighty warrior of light, please descend from your throne and bring me victory in this fight. Illuminate the darkness with all your might, and defeat all enemies with your light! **Ekushīzu Shōkan (Xyz Summon)**! Behold the Guardian and King of Peace! Arise, my very Soul! **King of Wishes, Utopia!** "

A white and golden armored warrior appeared from the galactic portal, swinging his sword around before descending to the ground below.

 **King of Wishes, Utopia** – Xyz EFF MNS – 2500 ATK : 2000 DEF – RANK 4 – 2 Overlay Unit(s)

 **Effect: 2 Level 4 monsters**

 **When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack. When this card is targeted for an attack, while it has no Xyz Materials: You can discard one card from your hand and negate the attack; if you do, send this card to the Extra Deck at the end of the Damage Step.**

"That's an Xyz monster!" A teen cried out in astonishment.

"No way, Ash truly is a prodigy if he has a Xyz monster!" Another teen added his two-cents into the already amazed crowd.

"I heard that in LDS, if you're in the Xyz course then you're practically an Elite!" A girl cried out in a very fan girlish way. Ash didn't mind, but he really didn't want any fan girls chasing over him.

He heard clap, then another. He then directed his attention towards Trip who was congratulating him, in a mocking way of course. "Great job, you managed to pull out a very complicated Summoning method… Not all of us are skilled in that department… However, if you look correctly… **Last Warrior** has an attack strength of 3350…. And your monster has an attack strength of 2500… Your monster would just blow up in front of you…" He said. Everyone then looked at me with a pitiful expression; they thought that I had made a mistake. I just simply smirked…

"You shouldn't count people out just because of the overall strength of a monster! I activate the effect of **Gagaga Girl**! When she is used as Xyz Material with another **Gagaga** monster, I can target one Special summoned monster my opponent controls and reduce its attack to 0!" With that said… **Gagaga Girl** appeared as a transparent figure and unleashed a white beam that did nothing to the monster, but altered his overall base strength.

 **The Last Warrior from Another Planet** – 0000 ATK : 2300 DEF – LVL 7 (Equip Spell in use)

"No way," Trip yelled out in pure horror! He then calmed himself down and relaxed, he could just activate a spell card to bring back **Axe of Despair** and Special summon **Last Warrior** with the **Monster Reborn** that he has in his hand.

"Go, Utopia! Attack his monster!" And so he did… Utopia flew straight into the monster readying his attack.

 **"DO IT NOW ASH!"** Both Yūma and Yūgi yelled out, Ash didn't need to hear it twice as he smirked.

"I activate the effect of **King of Wishes, Utopia**! When a monster is attacked or when **Utopia** is attacked, I can detach one overlay unit to negate an attack! I detach one unit to negate **Utopia's** own attack!" I yelled out!

Utopia then stopped his attack and brew out his metallic wings. " **Moon Barrier** ," Utopia screamed as he halted in place.

"WHAT!?" Everyone gasped! Has Ash gone mad!?

"What's this!? Did you just seriously stop your own monster's attack! What a pathetic fool! Hahaha," Trip taunted…

But Ash wasn't hearing him he was to focus into his own duel. " _Kattobingu Ore_ (Let's bring it to them)!" Ash yelled out as he activated his last card. "I activate my Quick-Play Spell card **Double or Nothing**!" Ash yelled out as a green card with what seems to be a lottery machine throwing away coins like nothing. "When a monster's attack was successfully negated, I can activate this card to double the monsters attack and let them attack again!" He yelled out.

 **King of Wishes, Utopia** – Xyz EFF MNS – 5000 ATK : 2000 DEF – RANK 4 – 1 Overlay Unit(s)

"WHAT!?" Trip finally gasped out. "T-THAT MEANS…!"

" **Utopia**! Attack now, **Rising Sun Slash**!" Ash yelled out as **Utopia** once again resumed his attack, except with double the power! **Utopia** had cut in half **The Last Warrior** like a sheet of paper, making the monster explode.

"NO!"

 **Ash – 0650 LP (Life Points) PERIL!**

 **Trip – 0000 LP (Life Points) LOSER!**

 **WINNER, ASH SATOSHI KETCHUM!**

There was complete silence for a few seconds… Then the whole school (except for a few) where screaming and cheering, those who were dueling had stopped to just witness a Prodigy and a Fusion duelist duke it out. They were completely satisfied with that. That had been the best duel in their lives!

"You did it Sato-kun!" May ran straight at me and hugged me. I blushed at first, but then she was hugging a bit too tight, I was running out of breath.

"C-can't… Breathe… May…" I wheezed out before passing out.

"Oh no," May cried out.

"Don't worry, you didn't kill him!" Yuzu said bonking the girls head.

"I know… I was just so excited I didn't notice."

"Don't worry about it. Yūya help May carry Ash to the nurse… Dueling period is almost over so let's go any ways."

"Hai, hai (Yeah, yeah)…" Yūya said deductively.

From a distance, the same young boy with light blue hair and dark blue jacket jumped down to the ground. He tsk'ed and simply bit the lollipop that he had in his mouth.

"Seems that the Xyz remnants have already made it here… I have to take him out when no one is looking…" The boy said, as he then vanished within the shadows…

 **~Pendulum of the Past and Future ~**

 **Before you attack me saying this fic is somewhat similar to another FF user on this site… No, this is actually a very old fanfic idea of mine… It was first created January 17, 2014… A few months after the debut of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V… Don't believe me? Check up on YouTube, MelodyArtz and look for the Video Pokémon Duel School Episode 1… I know very bad title and all but yeah, I was younger when I first made it, and throughout the story Ash would have gotten Pendulum's and Xyz monster… So yeah, this idea is pretty old… If you liked it, leave a review and tell me if you want to continue reading this content… I have Ash's full deck list but I won't spoil TOO much… So yeah, let me know what you think about all this.**

 **Deck List: Monster's**

 **Dark Magician (Dark Pendulum Magician) x1**

 **Dark Magician Girl (Dark Pendulum Magician Girl) x1**

 **Dragonpulse Magician x1**

 **Dragonpit Magician x1**

 **Magical Abductor x2**

 **Old Vindictive Magician x2**

 **Gagaga Magician x1**

 **Gagaga Girl x1**

 **Gagaga Child x2**

 **Gagaga Sister x2**

 **Magical Undertaker x2**

 **Sorcerer of Dark Magic x1**

 **Monsters – 18**

 **Spells:**

 **Allure of Darkness x1**

 **Magical Dimension x1**

 **Secret Village of the Spellcasters x1**

 **Terraforming x1**

 **Soul Charge x1**

 **Pot of Duality x2**

 **Upstart Goblin x3**

 **Solidarity x3**

 **Double or Nothing x2**

 **Pot of Benevolence x2**

 **Level Lifter x2**

 **Spells: 19**

 **Traps:**

 **Magicians Circle x1**

 **Trap Jammer x1**

 **Counter-Counter x1**

 **Breakthrough Skill x2**

 **Traps: 5**

 **Total Cards: 41**

 **Extra Deck:**

 **King of Wishes, Utopia x1**

 **Total Cards: 42**

 ***NOTE: Earth Illusion is actually Dark Illusion, only for Earth attribute monsters.**

 ****NOTE 2:** **Yūgi only lost to Seto Kaiba and a guy named Imori, i don't count Raphael because that was a FILLER, so it never happened. (3/10/16)**

 *****NOTE 3: Fixed some typo's; added effects... Simply changes... Also Number 39: Utopia, or King of Wishes, Utopia has an altered effect... Don't mind the change. (3/11/16)**


	2. Oscillate, Heart of the Pendulum!

**Author's Notes: Sup', read the author's notes at the bottom, they are actually very, very important so after you read this chapter, read the author's notes at the bottom… Warning, this chapter might be long as has swear words… Don't hurt me… Disclaimer: I don't own either of the two, if I did, then Reiji wouldn't be that badass or Ash would lose his Pokémon battles… At least the important ones…**

 **REVISED AS OF (4/7/16)!**

 **~Pendulum of the Past and Future~**

 _'Ugh! Light way too bright!'_ I groaned as I protected my eyes from the piercing light. I groaned softly once more and lifted myself from the bed. The bright sun almost blinded me, I scowled at the sun, something so bright shouldn't exist… _'How'd I get here…?'_

 **"It's nice to see that you're up and ready to go."** I turned around to gaze at transparent spirits floating about. Yūma was floating in the air and relaxing while Yūgi was sitting on the couch… _'Isn't he a spirit? He doesn't need a couch…'_

 **"I know I don't need a couch to sit on but it feels better than floating in the air."** I yelped in surprise by his voice, I merely sweat-dropped and gave him an apologetic look.

 **"So this is what Astral felt like when he was floating in the air… It's actually kind of harder than it looks."** Yūma said as he twisted his body to get a more comfortable position, in the air of course… I sighed at the sight and simply let it be, judging that this would be a natural thing that happens throughout my journey.

 _'That's nice and all, but where am I exactly? Is this a nurse's office?'_

 **"Yep, just leave… She's not around and according to what this paper says… You need to get to your next class in four minutes pronto."** Yūgi observed and simply laid back.

 _'Okay sure… hey by the way Yūma. I know that your ace card was named **Number 39: Utopia** , but when I summoned it, its name had changed to **King of Wishes, Utopia** , why's that?'_

 **"Hmm… I'm actually not sure myself… When I actually summoned it… It took a whole lot of force because my cards were not from this reality-"**

 _'Wait, what do you mean by reality?'_

 **"That's what I asked myself… There was this sort of huge wall preventing me from summoning my cards… I guess when I successfully summoned it; it had to change its name because of some sort of interference, or maybe the Number crisis is over and no one has to worry about it… The first thing or the latter… I actually don't know."**

 _'I know you had like, a whole lot of other cards… I'm pretty sure you had more than one **Utopia** monster.' _ I commented.

 **"Yeah, Astral and I had loads of different Utopia cards. Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number C39: Utopia Ray V… I had loads more… I actually tried summoning my Chaos Number monsters while you were asleep… But those didn't want to budge… You were pretty lucky that I was able to bring Utopia here with my own strength… I might need your assistance later on Yūgi… I'm still new to this whole natural energy thing that lets you create or summon cards."**

 _'Natural Energy,'_ I repeated with a confused expression on my face.

 **"Well it's new to me as well…"** Commented Yūgi, **"But some people are naturally born with the ability to make cards from thin air by using the natural energy around us without the need to make a multi-billionaire business on the sole sake of making cards… Check your Extra Deck, while you were asleep and Yūma had given up on summoning his Chaos Number cards, we pitched in and created a few more Xyz cards that you can use in later duels…"** Yūgi finished as he pointed at my Extra Deck. I took the hint and examined it; I then pulled out three cards that had dark galaxy-like patterns on the cards.

 _'Okay I have **King of Wishes, Utopia** … Gah, I'll look at them later.' _I said as I pulled them back into my deck.

 **"Heh, sorry we couldn't make more… Taking up natural energy is a whole lot harder when you're no longer alive."**

 _'Can I create cards out of thin air like you guys?'_ I questioned with a very bright smile!

 **"Well…. I don't know, listen you have to leave, we've been chatting for quite a while and you haven't gotten to class."** Yūgi said as he then pushed me towards the door, of course he didn't actually do anything because he was a spiritual ghost but I showed myself the door anyhow.

 _'Geez, when did you become my father?'_

 **"Just get to class… This is the last period anyways so it doesn't matter."** Yūgi said with a sigh as he started to float in the air, he then started floating towards the door, Yūma following behind him.

 _'You know, you guys still haven't answered my question.'_ They didn't respond they just simply ignored me and went through the wall. _'Great…'_

 **~Pendulum of the Past and Future~**

So I was in class, pretending to listen to what the teacher had to say, answered some questions concerning about the _'Lost Cards'_ and what not. During the time listening to an old man ramble all about the history of Duel Monsters. Yūgi had then started talking to me… Telling me how I should refrain from using the Dark Magician once he's able to summon it. Yūgi didn't want me to attract any unwanted attention because it might take away the deception in it, along with being targeted by thieves and card snatchers. I saw the logic in that and promised him I wouldn't use the Dark Magician or his support unless I absolutely needed to.

I then directed my attention on a boy named Yūya… I noticed that he had been making a complete ass of himself. I wanted to say something about his attitude towards both himself and his friend, because Yuzu seemed very displeased at it. I could see a tiny bit of sorrow in her eyes, as she knew why he acted like this but didn't do anything to confront it. It wasn't in my place to butt in on other people's agenda's, and I also didn't want to something that may be used against me in the future so I let it be.

On the topic of school, it seems that I've become the next big topic. I couldn't turn away in any direction because all I could hear was either my name or how cool I pulled out a Xyz summon. Some girls from my previous periods pulled out a pen and a small booklet and asked for an autograph. I agreed and tried writing as neat as possible.

It actually didn't stop there; a whole lot of people asked me if I had been hiding my skills in front of everyone, saying how only the elite duelists can pull out cards like Synchro, Fusion and Xyz… I simply sighed and waved them all off as I tried to pay attention in my classes… Though they still kept bugging me on how I even got a card no one has ever heard about. I even heard some mumbling on how my 'father' had given me this card as to prove people not to mess with me… I sighed again as they were all wrong in their assumptions, but I couldn't tell them the truth… Who'd believe a guy has Dueling Spirits that grant him cards in thin air while no one is watching!

Before I knew it, it was already time to go home. I was simply waiting in the front gates of school, relaxing there for a bit before deciding where to go. I had already said my goodbye's to May, turns out her middle name is Haruka… A nice name if I say so myself… I also bid by goodbyes to Yuzu and Yūya, I noticed that they eventually met up with younger kids, and overheard them talking about 'You Show Duel School' and how there might be a new student enrolling into their school. I simply ignored it and stayed put, then something popped up in my head, making me frown.

 _'Man I don't even know where to go…'_ I groaned in annoyance and simply closed my eyes.

 **"Well you can always sleep in the public park."** Offered Yūma…

 _'That doesn't sound like a bad idea.'_ I then started to walk but bumped into someone while walking with my eyes closed, still having my eyes closed I heard loads of papers and books fall to the floor. _'You're a fucking genius Ash Ketchum…'_ I belittled myself as I then took an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and here let me help you." I said as I bent down to pick up some papers and books.

"T-thank you, and it's also my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings…" An angelic voiced traveled through my ears, I then looked up to see her face and by God… This girl was tall and slender, she having long dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her top hair is covered by her hat, covering her funky looking hair. She wore a white tank shirt that reaches to her waist, underneath it, a black waistcoat and a pair of denim shorts with white tear detailed on them. She also wears black wristbands with a small pink stripe on them with matching black ankle boots, pink laces and soles, and a pair of black socks underneath. _'Such beauty, such grace… THOSE HIPS! NO! Bad Ash, don't be a pervert!'_

Yūgi and Yūma couldn't help but laugh their asses off at my current situation. _'STOP LAUGHING YOU ASSES!'_ Me screaming at them didn't help at all as it only made them laugh a whole lot harder, I internally groaned at this.

"Um, excuse me…?" She looked at me with a concerned look.

"U-uh, I'm sorry I must have wandered off their for a view seconds." I said with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, I space out a lot too… You must be Ash right? Prodigy, Ash S. Ketchum?" She asked with a smile, she then frowned a bit and scolded herself. "I shouldn't have said you were a prodigy, I bet you don't like being categorized in something right?"

 _'Wow this girl reads me like a book.'_ I thought to myself and simply smiled. "I don't mind it, but it's nice to be known as just Ash Ketchum." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me, for an unknown reason my face started to feel very hot, I heard snickering coming from my teacher spirits and sent them a scowl.

"Well thank you for helping me, I really must be going now I don't want to worry my brother Hilbert…" She said as she bowed slowly at me and turned around, walking to her destination.

 _'Crap, I didn't even get her name…'_ I couldn't help but stare at her behind, graciously swaying itself left and right, plump and… _'NO ASH! Don't go down the perverted road! You are not a pervert! She may have a round butt but- GAH! Don't think perverted thoughts!'_

 **"Admit it Ash, you hate to see her go… But you love to watch her leave."**

 _'YOU'RE NOT FUCKING HELPING YŪGI!'_

 **"Hahaha, chill out kid, it's normal for teens your age; you're in high school for Ra's sake. Having perverted thoughts should be something normal."** Yūgi said with a mischievous smirk on his face. **"You got May, now you're going for this girl? You truly are a ladies man!"**

I simply scoffed and decided not to say anything; I sighed in annoyance and simply walked ahead. _'I'll go find a park to sleep in… No actually I think I'll hit town first… It's still pretty early to find a place to sleep in… Yeah let's go to town.'_ I said while my spirits simply nodded at me and traveled alongside me.

What our hero didn't know though, was that he was being followed by a young boy with a dark blue academy jacket with light blue hair…

 **~Pendulum of the Past and Future~**

Hours before the battle between Ash and Trip, in a laboratory inside the LDS building, many technological things were happening all at once.

On a very large screen showed a light blue blueprint of the entire city, many small bars started appearing in many locations. Things were nice and steady and everyone who worked in this laboratory thought this would be just a regular day… That's what they thought.

Not moments ago, a massive bar escalated and triumphed in size even the LDS building, which I have to remind is pretty tall… People working there were going nuts and tapping many buttons on the keyboards, simply to try to find out what the hell that massive energy spike was!

"Someone for the love of **Ra** please tell me what that was! What type of summoning method was it!? Xyz, Synchro Fusion? Someone tell me now!" An old and fat man yelled out. Many tried to decipher what it was.

Then a big bar appeared on the big monitor, it loading fast and traveling down the bar… Soon reaching 100%, and then showing a massive sign with the words 'Xyz'.

"Sir, the summoning method used was Xyz!" A woman yelled out.

"Xyz? That's impossible! No one whose used this method ever shown this much energy! Not even Reiji!" Yelled out the fat man in pure astonishment and disbelief! "Get me Akaba Reiji now! He's going to want to see this!" No less than a second, someone had requested, said Reiji's presence to the laboratory. He had arrived in no less than ten minutes after the ordeal, by that time the spike of energy had subsided and left.

"Is there something that requires my attention? Then speak up." The older man with white-greyish hair said, his tone was demanding and tough. The fat man simply nodded and showed his signs of the previous spike of energy shown.

"This spike of energy was created not more than ten minutes ago by an Xyz monster."

He studied the massive bar that triumphed over the LDS building. "Xyz? Interesting… No one from our course has ever created such waves of energy… Not even I have created something this big… Have you found out who did this?"

"Uh, no sir," Said the man with a slight worried look.

"Well get to work then…" That's all he said, many started to gather files and files just to appease him.

"We got something Mr. Reiji!" Then woman shouted out as she displayed a picture of a boy with jet-black raven hair with a blue-white collared shirt with short sleeves, darker blue jeans, and red high top sneakers. He also had a very intriguing small golden reverse pyramid-like pendant with an eye in the center of one side of the triangle with golden curves and a ring on top. "His name is Ash Satoshi Ketchum, son of Ash Destiny Ketchum… Satoshi was the one who summoned the Xyz monster called **King of Wishes, Utopia**." The woman said.

" **King of Wishes, Utopia**? I've never heard of such a card before." A random worker had said out loud, many hummed out something similar.

"That's because that card doesn't exist in our database… Until now that is…" Voiced Reiji, looking at the card with an amused expression on his face! _'So they're hiding among society huh? I knew this day would come…'_ He said as he walked out the door and simply smiled. "Carry on with your work; we can't do anything about the boy just yet." Reiji said as he left his workers to carry on with their duties.

 _' **King of Wishes, Utopia** … A card unheard of in the Duel Monsters world…'_ Reiji thought to himself… _'I bet the remnants are already here…'_ Reiji frowned a bit, but smiled as he pulled out his Deck and looked at it for a mere second... _'I want to test my strength against someone from the Xyz Reality…_ ' He then shook his head. _'No, there's always a time and place for everything. Soon I'll be able to test myself, and I'll see if he's capable to become a lancer…'_ He said as he entered his office.

 **~Pendulum of the Past and Future~**

Ash had been walking around in town, looking for particularly nothing at all. He just wanted to walk around and explore town for no actual reason other than to waste time. He looked at Duel Disk which surprisingly had a built in clock along with it being able to communicate with your friends via internet, each Duel Disk is built with internet and as long as you duel twice a day, you don't have to actually pay for dueling releases this type of energy that the city feeds off of. Kind of creepy, it really was but really cool!

He looked at his contacts, not really impressive… He had May Haruka Maple under the folder 'Great Friends,' though her name in my contacts was actually named 'Haruka-chan,' along with having a girl named Serena in my contacts as well, though her contact name was called 'Serena-chan.' I also had a guy named Gary Blue Oak that was under the folder 'Rivals,' and also a guy named Drew in the same folder as Gary… I didn't think much of it because I then heard a really loud voice coming from an ad in the massive screen set on a tall building…

"The name is Strong Ishijima! If you really want to become one of the Pros, or the Elite Duelists, you can become one at LDS, Leo Duel School run by the Leo Corporation, is the place for you! As you all know I am the Champion of Miami City! This school is only meant for the Elites and for the ones who really want to be the best, if you think you got what it takes then sign up now!" The big tan-skinned man said with a booming voice. I quickly searched up his name and found that his deck had been leaked on the web.

 **"What? No Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz? I don't think that a Champion can go without an Extra Deck, I mean you almost lost to a random guy named Trip because of his powerful Fusion monster, but this guy doesn't even have a monster in his Extra Deck!"** Said Yūma who was glancing through my shoulders to see the list of cards that he has, surprisingly he had a full deck with no Extra Deck.

 **"Either he's bought his way to the top, or he has been incredibly lucky so far."** Yūgi added his two-cents into the topic, both me and Yūma agreed in silence. That's until my Duel Disk started to ring, which I picked it up and see that it was May who was calling me. "Hello?"

 _"Sato-kun where are you?"_ A sweet voice called out from the Duel Disk.

"I'm in town, what's wrong?"

 _"Why are you in- doesn't matter right now, are you near a television set?"_

"Yeah I am, actually, what's wrong though?"

 _"Our classmate Yūya has been challenged by Strong Shijima!"_ May yelled out in concern.

 _'Wow, that fast?'_ I marveled but quickly shook it off. "What? Why?" I asked, though turned my head back to the big screen and saw a little note saying that Sakaki Yūsho's legacy was going to have an exhibition match with the Champion Strong Shijima. _'Why is the Champion going to have an exhibition match with our classmate?'_ I asked myself in concern.

 _"Sato-kun I'm going to the stadium to cheer for him, I'll meet you there!"_ She said as she hung up. I didn't even get to voice my opinion.

 **"Ash, search up whose Sakaki Yūsho. It might answer some of your questions."** Yūgi said in my head, I nodded slightly as I started to type down words.

 _'Okay according to this informal site… It says that Sakaki Yūsho was the previous Champion, it was said that he never lost a duel while in his duel career and that he had brought smiles to the world by dueling. Though his fame and wealth came to an end when he was challenged by Strong Shijima and didn't show up!'_

 **"Hmm… This is a revenge Duel…"** Yūgi revealed to us, Yūma and I looked at him in confusion. He saw this as he then started to elaborate. **"Think about it, why would the Champion want to challenge a teen, let alone Yūya instead of another Champion from a different state or country? Why him out of all the people who've won tournaments or became runner-ups? It's simple, it's because Yūya is related to the previous Champion of Miami City, what better way to crush Yūsho's fame and spirit? By dueling his own son and defeating him in Duel Monsters… That or he is bating Yūsho so he can then battle him to see who is actually the strongest… I go with my first choice, but the second one is just as logical."**

 **"When you put it like that, then yes it does sound like a revenge Duel, Ash lets go to the stadium that your girlfriend told us about, the ad shows the address to the stadium so let's all go."** I blushed and got annoyed by his words but decided not to do anything about it, I just nodded in defeat and started running at whatever direction it would lead me to the stadium.

 **~Pendulum of the Past and Future~**

Okay so I was very lost, I couldn't find that big stadium May was talking about, I had lost myself quite a few times I should say… I also found out that the stadium was quite far from where I was so I had to run all the way over there in hopes that I would get there to cheer up Yūya… So far my endeavors were fruitless as I found myself back in the plaza.

 **"HOW IN OBELISK'S WRATH DO YOU KEEP FINDING THIS PLACE!? FOR THE LOVE OF RA DO YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF DIRECTION!?"** Yūma yelled at me as I covered my ears and yelped loudly, I felt like my eardrums had been popped.

 _'Well if you two were any help, I'd probably be there already! You guys are lazy spirits!'_

 **"You're the one with the high-tech duel disk Ash… That thing should tell you where to find Dueling Arena… And for the love of Ra Ash, it's a DOME Arena… I bet the entire world can find a DOME Arena if they look with a bit of interest… You're just running around in circles, left and right, up and down, and you end up coming back to the same place!" **Yūgi said as he sighed deeply… Looking at me with an amused look, he sighed as he then started to levitate at any direction. He made a stop and sighed. **"Follow me Ash; I know where it is now."** Said Yūgi as he then started to glide away, Yūma following behind me… Yūma then made a quick stop to check his surroundings… He noticed a small blue blur, knowing he was invisible to the naked eye so he stepped a bit back to observe… Though he was stopped shortly as he felt the tug between him and Ash as he was then forced to move… Shaking his head slightly he dashed in the air, wanting to catch up to Ash and Yūgi. **"Guys, I think someone is following us…"**

I looked at him with a questioning look, but couldn't ponder about it as I felt a tug; I quickly fell straight to the concrete floor. _'And just when we're a few meters away from the Dome building…'_ I groaned as I saw a purple rope that glowed brightly. It flashed brighter as it disappeared quickly. Quickly turning my gaze at a silhouette, emerging from the dark shadows… A dark purple cloaked individual, definitely smaller than I am gazed and analyzed me, though with a dark cloak like that, I couldn't actually make out the person's face… I growled lowly as I looked at the cloaked individual. "What is it that you seek?" I asked coolly though I was actually frightened...

"…Xyz remnant, prepare to be hunted by the hunter!" A teen's voice boomed out, his voice showed signs of bloodlust, actually making me jump a bit…

"Xyz remnant…?" I said as I looked at Yūma and Yūgi, they simply shrugged and told they didn't know what he was talking about.

"Prepare to Duel! You have no choice! Duel Disk Standby! Force Duel, activate!" The teen yelled as I felt my duel disk suddenly pop up and displayed the words 'Standby', shortly after the disk popped out plasma like rhombus board the looked like it could fit seven cards. "Prepare to die Xyz scum!" The teen's voice cracked and became more feral.

Though I was indeed scared… I didn't let that faze me. I quickly pulled out my deck and placed it in the slot.

"Let's Duel/Duel!" We both harmonized.

 **Unknown – 4000 LP**

 **Ash – 4000 LP**

"Since you challenged me without any consent, I'm going first… According to the rules, you can't draw if you're the first one to go, but that's fine by me!" I said as I looked at my cards carefully.

"I activate the Field Spell **Magical Citadel of Endymion**!" I yelled out as the field around us became a beautiful high-tech fortress with various hieroglyphics, surrounding it, almost like protecting the card.

 **Magical Citadel of Endymion – Field Spell**

 **Effect: Each time a Spell Card is activated; place 1 Spell Counter on this card. When a card with a Spell Counter(s) is destroyed, place its Spell Counters on this card. Once per turn, if you would activate a card's effect by removing a Spell Counter(s) from cards you control, you can remove Spell Counters from this card instead. If this card would be destroyed, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card instead.**

"As you know, Field Spell cards are placed on the Field Spell Zone and remain there until it is replaced by another Field Spell I control or destroyed by a card effect!" I reassured as I then continued. "I summon **Magician's Valkyria** in ATK mode!" I yelled out as a beautiful orange haired girl emerged from what seemed to be a pentagram with Egyptian hieroglyphics around the firmly written on the pentagram… The girl had around D-cup breasts maybe a bit bigger, her body was covered by a turquoise colored battle armor and magician hat, wearing also what seemed to be a large torn violet pink skirt with a light faded blue with white looking scythe wand with large green gems. She quickly looked at me with a small blush as she then began to glare at my opponent. _'You guys are seeing this right?'_

 **"Seeing what?"** Both Yūma and Yūgi asked me, looking at me confused…

' **Valkyria** just blushed at my presence!' I said in aspiration.

 **"I didn't see anything Ash… Maybe this duel's heat is getting to you… And it just started!"** Yūma chuckled as he saw my annoyed look.

 _'I swear this was the second time this has happened! First it came from **Gagaga Girl** and now from **Magician's Valkyria**!'_

 **"Don't flatter yourself kid, even my cards didn't blush at my fabulous looks, and I was pretty cute when I was in high school… Now look at me, I'm a total stud!"** Yūgi chuckled as he patted his chest proud. Yūma and I simply sighed…

 **Magician's Valkyria – EFF MNS – 1600 ATK / 1800 DEF – LV 4** ✪

 **Effect: Your opponent cannot target face-up Spellcaster-Type monsters for attacks, except this one.**

 _'I'm so tempted to set my Equip-Spell Card down and activate **Card of Sanctity** so I can draw up to six cards… Should I wait till next turn..? Nah, I'll activate it right now.'_ I quickly then activated by Equip-Spell Card Wonder Wand…

 **Wonder Wand – Equip-Spell Card**

 **Effect: Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. If you control the equipped monster and this card: You can send both to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards.**

 **Magician's Valkyria – EFF MNS – 2100 ATK / 1800 DEF – LV 4** ✪ **– Equip-Spell in Use**

"Because I activated a Spell Card, **Magical Citadel of Endymion** gains 1 Spell Counter!"

 **Magical Citadel of Endymion – Field Spell – 1 Spell Counter**

Not wasting any time, I quickly activated my **Card of Sanctity** , which granted me the ability to draw six cards; the downfall to this awesome card was that my opponent also had to draw up to six cards…

 **Card of Sanctity – Spell Card**

 **Effect: Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.**

Once again, because I activated a Spell Card, **Magical Citadel of Endymion** gained another Spell Counter but I didn't feel the need to mention it. I had a decent hand now, **Shadow Spell, Silent Magician LV8** , **Xyz Unit** , **Dark Renewal** , **Secret Village of the Spellcasters** and **Gagaga Magician** … I planned things correctly in my hand… Assuming that whatever I drew next would help out my current field… I simply **set Xyz Unit** , **Shadow Spell** and **Dark Renewal** for later, never knowing when I needed to save my monsters. "I end my turn…" I said, looking at the current field…

 **Hand (Ash): 3 (Silent Magician LV8, Secret Village of the Spellcasters, Gagaga Magician)**

 **Magical Citadel of Endymion – Field Spell – 2 Spell Counters**

 **MNS ZONE (Ash):**

 **Magician's Valkyria – EFF MNS – 2100 ATK / 1800 DEF – LV 4** ✪ **– Equip-Spell in Use**

 **S/T ZONE (Ash):**

 **Wonder Wand – Equip-Spell**

 **Xyz Unit – Equip-Spell (Set)**

 **Shadow Spell – Continuous Trap Card (Set)**

 **Dark Renewal (Set)**

 **Hand (Unknown): 6 (?)**

 **MNS ZONE (Unknown):**

 **Empty**

 **S/T ZONE (Unknown):**

 **Empty**

"I draw! I activate the Spell Card **Polymerization**!" He said quickly as a whirlpool of various colors appeared behind him. "The monsters I will fuse **are Edge Imp** **Sabers** and **Fluffal Bear**!" He yelled our as he then striked a pose.

"Claws of the demon and fangs of the bear! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! **Yūgō Shōkan (Fusion Summon)**! Come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all! **Frightfur Bear**!" The teen yelled out manically as he placed his card in ATK mode, revealing from the swirl of colors, an ugly and overgrown, torn pink bear with shaded peach muzzle, paws and belly… It had its belly severed in half with stupid looking eyes, while scissors where firmly placed in its severed body, making it look like it was cut open, it had its mouth open, revealing dark blue sharp teeth and what seemed to be devil eyes glaring at **Magician's Valkyria** …

 **Frightfur Bear – FSN EFF MNS – 2200 ATK / 1800 DEF – LV 6** ✪

 **Effect:** **" Edge Imp Sabres" + "Fluffal Bear"**

 **When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can equip that monster to this card as an Equip-Spell Card with this effect.**

 **● The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK.**

'Oh no you don't,' I yelled out in my mind, Yūma and Yūgi looked at me in aspiration and were about to tell me to stop, though it was too late. "Not by a long shot! I activate the trap card **Dark Renewal**!" I quickly said as Red card pixelated from the ground to reveal a dark purple red coffin with a cross and golden fort… A pentagram in the back of the coffin…

 **Dark Renewal – Trap Card**

 **Effect: When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s): Target 1 of those monsters and 1 Spellcaster-Type monster you control; send those 2 monsters to the Graveyard, then you can Special Summon 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard.**

"Because of **Dark Renewal's** activation, by destroying both **Magician's Valkyria** and **Frightfur Bear** , I can Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from my Deck or Graveyard!" I yelled out as my deck gave me options to choose from. _'Okay, normally the best choice is to use the **Dark Magician** … But no, I have to think correctly…'_ I closed my eyes for a bit then glared at my opponent. "I Special Summon **Gagaga Magician Girl**!" I yelled out, a small pentagram with Egyptian hieroglyphics circling the ring appeared, a girl wearing exactly **Gagaga Girl's** clothing, the only difference was that the girl was a lot taller with at least D-cup breasts, she also was holding a **Wonder Wand**. The Magician winked at me seductively. Not wanting to cause a commotion I just simply sighed as I glared at my opponent.

 **Gagaga Magician Girl – EFF MNS – 1800 ATK / 800 DEF – LV 5** ✪

 **Effect:** **You can Special Summon this card by banishing 1 " Gagaga" or Spellcaster-Type monster from your Graveyard. You can only Special Summon "Gagaga Magician Girl" once per turn this way. Once per turn, you can target 1 other "Gagaga" or Spellcaster-Type monster you control; until the end of the turn, this card's Level becomes the Level of that target, also it gains that target's effect(s).When this card is destroyed by battle: You can send 1 Spellcaster-Type monster you control to the Graveyard: Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card.**

 **"…You should have waited if he would have summoned a different monster Ash… Looks like he isn't even fazed by your attempt to take his monster… You did a good play not bringing Dark Magician but it's best to take away the strongest monster in the deck first, you did a good play either way kid… Please continue on with your duel kid… Wouldn't want you losing to this bandit…" **Yūgi sighed and Yūma just chuckled, he didn't want to scold because he also had done these types of mistakes early in his dueling career.

"Is this all you can do Xyz scum!? Come on you aren't even a challenge! I want to savor our duel before I turn you into a card! Please be more entertaining in my hunting game!" The cloaked teen said with a menacing feral laughter, almost maniacally.

Yūgi and Yūma tensed up and glared at my opponent. **"Ash… If this duel is what I think it is… YOU MUST NOT lose this duel…"** Yūgi said seriously. I nodded as I started to get my game on.

"Prodigy Ash Ketchum… Heh, it'd be nice to prove to everyone that Fusion is better than Xyz… I activate **Suture Rebirth**!" He yelled out as a green card appeared from pixels in the air.

 **Suture Rebirth – Spell Card**

 **Effect:** **Target 1 "Fluffal" or "Frightfur" monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it, but its effects are negated. You can only activate 1 "Suture Rebirth" per turn.**

"I Special Summon **Frightfur Bear** from my Graveyard in ATK mode," he yelled out as the ugly bear was once again summoned unto the field.

 **Frightfur Bear – FSN EFF MNS – 2200 ATK / 1800 DEF – LV 6** ✪ **\- Effect Negated**

"Now Frightfur Bear, destroy his slutty Magician!" He yelled as the monster went in for the kill, **Gagaga Magician Girl** didn't do anything as she just simply glared.

"I activate the Trap Card **Shadow Spell**!" A red card appeared from thin air; chains launched themselves faster than the eye could blink as they covered the bear and constricted him tightly.

 **Shadow Spell – Continuous Trap Card**

 **Effect:** **Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card.**

"This way, your monster won't be able to attack mine!" I yelled out with a victorious grin.

 **Frightfur Bear – FSN EFF MNS – 1500 ATK / 1800 DEF – LV 6** ✪ **\- Effect Negated**

"… I set one card face-down and end my turn…" The teen said as it appeared face-down and then disappeared a second later.

 **Hand (Ash): 3 (Silent Magician LV8, Secret Village of the Spellcasters, Gagaga Magician)**

 **Magical Citadel of Endymion – Field Spell – 4 Spell Counters**

 **MNS ZONE (Ash):**

 **Gagaga Magician Girl – EFF MNS – 1800 ATK / 800 DEF – LV 5** ✪

 **S/T ZONE (Ash):**

 **Xyz Unit – Equip-Spell (Set)**

 **Shadow Spell – Continuous Trap Card**

 **Hand (Unknown): 3 (?)**

 **MNS ZONE (Unknown):**

 **Frightfur Bear – FSN MNS – 1500 ATK / 1800 DEF – LV 6** ✪ **\- Effect Negated**

 **S/T ZONE (Unknown):**

 **Set (Unknown)**

"My turn, I draw!" I trail of air followed my path; I looked at the card and smiled brightly. "I activate the Spell Card **Magical Stone Excavation**!" I said as I entered the card in the S/T Slot.

 **Magical Stone Excavation – Spell Card**

 **Effect: Discard 2 cards to select 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard. Add it to your hand.**

"Before I actually discard my cards, I'll have to mention that **Magical Citadel of Endymion** will gain another Spell Counter!"

 **Magical Citadel of Endymion – Field Spell – 5 Spell Counters**

"I discard **Silent Magician LV8** and **Secret Village of the Spellcasters** in order to bring back **Card of Sanctity**!" A green card was coughed up from my graveyard quickly and placed in my hand, however, **Silent Magician LV8** and **Secret Village of the Spellcasters** were sent to the graveyard… "Then I summon **Gagaga Magician** in ATK mode!"

 **Gagaga Magician** **– EFF MNS - 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF** **– LV 4** ✪

 **Effect: Once per turn: You can declare a Level from 1 to 8: this card becomes that Level until the End Phase. You can only control 1 " Gagaga Magician". This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster.**

I gave my opponent a victorious smirk. "Since I don't have any cards in my hand, which means when I activate **Card of Sanctity** I will gain six cards… You'll only be able to draw three…" I said as I activated **Card of Sanctity** , giving both of us a total of six cards in our hand.

 **Magical Citadel of Endymion – Field Spell – 6 Spell Counters**

I frowned at my current hand and asked if there was some higher power wanting me to lose...

 _' **Dark Doriado** , **Gagaga Brother** , **Magical Abductor** , **Spellbook of Wisdom** , **Dragonpit Magician** , **Dragonpulse Magician** …' The only one that will work this moment would be **Spellbook of Wisdom** but this card is useless at the moment!'_

 **"Remember Ash, you have more Xyz cards now… Check your Extra Deck… My advice to you is using Gagaga Magician Girl's effect first… Then Special Summon Gagaga Brother…"** Yūma reminded, I nodded as I quickly checked my Extra Deck through my duel disk. _'Hmm… Other than **King of Wishes, Utopia** … I also have **Slacker Magician** , **Downerd Magician, Gagaga Samurai** , and **Gagaga Cowboy** … And **Alchemic Magician**? Alright I guess I'll play with this card for a bit…'_ I quickly closed the Extra Deck Screen. Then I shrieked in fright when I heard a ringtone from my duel disk, seeing it was May, I groaned as I picked up the call.

"Hello?"

 _"SATOSHI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? YŪYA NEEDS YOUR SUPPORT AT THIS MOMENT!"_ I covered my ears as the once angelic voice boomed and exploded my ear drum.

"I'm in a duel right now with some bandit wannabe, and he isn't giving me a choice Haru-chan!"

 _"Bandit!? What do you-?"_ That was all she could say as I ended the call and placed the duel disk on mute.

 _'Sorry Haru-chan…'_ I said solemnly as I glared at my opponent. "I activate the effect of my **Gagaga Magician Girl**! Once per turn, **Gagaga Magician Girl** can target 1 **Gagaga** or Spellcaster-Type monster on my field and change her level to the targeted monster! I make **Gagaga Magician Girl** target **Gagaga Magician** so she can become a level four!" **Gagaga Magician Girl** quickly waved her wand around in the air, and then pointed it at **Gagaga Magician** ; she then felt a surge of energy as her star level dropped.

 **Gagaga Magician** **– EFF MNS - 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF** **– LV 4** ✪

 **Gagaga Magician Girl – EFF MNS – 1800 ATK / 800 DEF – LV 4** ✪

"Tch…" The cloaked teen sneered as he watched my every movement.

"Because I have a **Gagaga** monster in my field, I can Special Summon **Gagaga Brother** from my hand!" The cloaked teen was caught off guard, expecting me to already go into an Xyz Summon.

 **Gagaga Brother** **– EFF MNS - 900 ATK / 1000 DEF – LV 3** ✪

 **Effect: If you control a face-up " Gagaga" monster, except "Gagaga Brother", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do: You can target 1 face-up "Gagaga" monster you control; this card's Level becomes the Level of that monster. An Xyz Monster Summoned using Gagaga Brother as its Xyz Material gains 500 ATK.**

"I then activate the effect of **Gagaga Brother**! I can target 1 " **Gagaga** " monster I control, and **Gagaga Brother** becomes the same level as that monster!" **Gagaga Brother** started to eat his light blue Popsicle quickly, smiling brightly as he felt his star energy increase.

 **Gagaga Brother** **– EFF MNS - 900 ATK / 1000 DEF – LV 4** ✪

"I overlay my level four **Gagaga Magician** , my Level four **Gagaga Brother** , and my level four **Gagaga Magician Girl** to construct the Overlay Network!" I said as both my monsters then shined into two different bright lights and entered into a galaxy like portal that appeared right before they landed, a small white explosion filled in after they entered.

"Spellcaster of scientific world… Use your knowledge of potions and spells to bring out the power hidden within thyself! **Ekushīzu Shōkan (Xyz Summon)**! Appear now, **Alchemic Magician**!" From the galactic vortex emerged a girl who green star goggles, oversized and untamed lime green hair, she was a bit smaller than Ash was as she spun around quickly in a circle. She winked cutely at me, not caring if Yūgi or Yūma were watching; as I looked they just kept glaring at my opponent. _'Are you two looking? She's winking at me! Aren't you seeing this?'_ I said at them frankly as the magician giggled and spun to gaze at my opponent. **"What are you talking about Ash? Stop trying to make yourself look like the hotshot in front of your cards!"**

 **Alchemic Magician – XYZ EFF MNS – 1500 ATK / 1500 DEF – RANK 4** ✪ **– 3 Overlay Unit(s)**

 **Effect: 3 Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters**

 **This card gains 200 ATK for each Spell Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn, during your End Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; choose 1 Spell Card from your Deck, then Set it in your Spell & Trap Card Zone.**

"Because of **Alchemic Magician's** effect, she gains 600 ATK points because there are three Spell Card's in my graveyard!"

 **Alchemic Magician – XYZ EFF MNS – 2100 ATK / 1500 DEF – RANK 4** ✪ **– 3 Overlay Unit(s)**

"Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Spellbook of Wisdom**!"

 **Spellbook of Wisdom – Quick-Play Spell Card**

 **Effect: Target 1 face-up Spellcaster-Type monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;**

 **●It is unaffected by other Spell effects this turn.**

 **●It is unaffected by Trap effects this turn.**

"With this card effect, **Alchemic Magician** not only is unaffected by your Trap effects, but she also gains an additional 200 ATK boost, along with my **Magical Citadel of Endymion** gains another Spell Counter!"

 **Magical Citadel of Endymion – Field Spell – 7 Spell Counters**

 **Alchemic Magician – XYZ EFF MNS – 2300 ATK / 1500 DEF – RANK 4** ✪ **– 3 Overlay Unit(s)**

"And due to **Gagaga Brother's** ability, Alchemic Magician gains 500 ATK points!"

 **Alchemic Magician – XYZ EFF MNS – 2800 ATK / 1500 DEF – RANK 4** ✪ **– 3 Overlay Unit(s)**

 _'Now if I activate my face-down Equip-Spell Card **Xyz Unit** , **Alchemic Magician** will gain 200 ATK per her rank… She has four, so four times 200 equals to 800…. 800 plus 2800 equals 3600! And with **Frightfur Bear** being at 1500, he'll be dished with 2100 points of damage, plus with **Spellbook of Wisdom** , his Trap Effects won't lay a dent on **Alchemic Magician**!'_ I internally smiled victoriously! I was about to activate my face-down Equip-Spell Card… But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to activate it… I for some reason didn't want to activate Xyz Unit just yet… "Battle Phase, attack **Alchemic Magician**! Destroy his monster!" I yelled quickly as **Alchemic Magician** nodded and spewed a torrent of her chemical, a dash of pure sulfuric acid covered **Frightfur Bear** as it slowly started to melt.

 **Ash – 4000 LP**

 **Unknown – 2700 LP**

 _'Strange… it isn't supposed to melt right? We aren't near those action-do-hickey things that make the effects look real…'_ I said in my mind but decided to shake the thought out. "I end my-"

"I activate my Trap Card **Designer Frightfur** and Special Summon to the Field **Edge Imp Sabers** from my Graveyard!" A red card appeared, and what seemed to be a cute fluffy lion being enclosed by machinery and saw blades, the card shined bright as it then distorted itself into the graveyard.

 **Edge Imp Sabers – EFF MNS – 1200 ATK / 800 DEF – LV 4** ✪

 **Effect: If this card is in the Graveyard: You can place 1 card from your hand on the top of the Deck; Special Summon this card in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of " Edge Imp Sabers" once per turn.**

I frowned slightly as I ended my turn…

"I Draw! I Normal Summon the Monster **Fluffal Owl** in ATK mode!"

 **Fluffal Owl – EFF MNS – 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF – LV 2** ✪

 **Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned from the hand: You can add 1 " Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand. You can pay 500 LP: Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. You can only use 1 "Fluffal Owl" effect per turn, and only once that turn.**

"Then I activate its effect! When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add one **Polymerization** card from my deck to my hand!" He quickly said as a card popped out of his and placed it into his hand, if was cloaked but I could definitely see a wild and evil grin in his face… "I activate the Spell Card **Polymerization** once more! I fuse the monsters Edge Imp Sabers on my field and Fluffal Cat in my hand!" He said maniacally with an evil grin as a rainbow vortex appeared in the sky as it sucked in two different monsters at the same time, causing a shine of light to blind the area.

"Demonic twin blades merge with the pouncing playful cat! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! **Yūgō Shōkan (Fusion Summon)**! Show yourself, mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Appear now, **Frightfur Tiger**!" In a flash of light, as the rainbow vortex dispersed, a big green ripped off tiger appeared, it's half had been severed and was replaced with huge scissors, it screeched demonically at me and my monster…

 **Frightfur Tiger – FSN EFF MNS – 1900 ATK / 1200 DEF – LV 6** ✪

 **Effect: " Edge Imp Sabers" + 1 or more "Fluffal" monsters**

 **You can only control 1 " Frightfur Tiger". When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target a number of cards on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. All "Frightfur" monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Fluffal" and "Frightfur" monster you control.**

 **Magical Citadel of Endymion – Field Spell – 8 Spell Counters**

"When **Frightfur Tiger** is Fusion Summoned, I can destroy as many cards as I want, depending on how many Fusion Materials I used for **Frightfur Tiger**! I used two in total… So two cards from your field are destroyed and sent to the graveyard, hahaha!" He yelled happily in a dreadful way as the entire field had been completely empty.

"Then I activate the effect of **Fluffal Cat**! If it was used as a Fusion Material and sent to the graveyard, I can add 1 Polymerization card from my graveyard!

"Then I activate the Effect of **Fluffal Owl**! By paying 500 LP I can Fusion Summon a monster from my Extra Deck by using Fusion Materials from my hand or field without the need of **Polymerization**. I fuse from my hand **Edge Imp Tomahawk** from my hand and **Fluffal Owl** from my field!"

 **"This isn't good…"** Both Yūgi and Yūma said out loud in my head, I simply gritted my teeth.

"Demonic throwing axe, merge with the wise owl! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! **Yūgō Shōkan (Fusion Summon)**! Show yourself, feral winged-beast that rips everything to shreds! Appear now, **Frightfur Vulture**!" In a flash of light, as the rainbow vortex dispersed, a big dark brown ripped vulture with stupid eyes appeared, it's entire wings had throwing axe's, along with its large beak having fangs that resembled tomahawk's, it screeched with a feral roar as it soared into the air…

 **Frightfur Vulture – FSN EFF MNS – 300 ATK / 2700 DEF – LV 7** ✪

 **Effect:** **" Edge Imp Tomahawk" + "Fluffal Owl"**

 **This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card attacks directly during the Battle Phase, you can discard 1 card from your hand to inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent: if this effect resolves, your opponent can draw 1 card from their deck. At the end of the Damage Step, change this card in Defense Position. Each time this card changes battle position via its effect, this card gains 500 ATK and DEF. This card can only gain ATK and DEF points via its own effect.**

"I'm not finished yet! I activate the Spell Card **Polymerization** once again! I fuse the cards **Edge Imp Chain** , **Edge Imp Saw** and **Fluffal** **Rabbit**!" He yelled as he sent four cards into the graveyard, the already familiar rainbow vortex once again emerged into the sky.

"Playful bunny of the meadow, merge with the blades of hell! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! **Yūgō Shōkan (Fusion Summon)**! Emerge from the vortex, chew down on your foe's and force the path of victory! **Frightfur Hare**!"

 **Frightfur Hare – FSN EFF MNS – 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF – LV 7** ✪

 **Effect:** **2 " Edge Imp" monsters + "Fluffal Rabbit"**

 **Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by Battle or by Card Effects. When this card targets your opponent for a direct attack, your opponent can add 1 Spell Card from their graveyard to their hand (this is a quick effect). When this card destroys a monster by battle or inflicts damage your opponent, this card gains 200 ATK. Once per turn, during your 2nd Standby Phase, you can Special Summon 1 " Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard unto your field, the monster summoned by this effect has an ATK of 500 until your next Draw Phase.**

 **Magical Citadel of Endymion – Field Spell – 9 Spell Counters**

"Because there are three **Frightfur** monsters on the field, my **Frightfur** monsters gains 900 ATK points!"

 **Frightfur Tiger – FSN EFF MNS – 2800 ATK / 1200 DEF – LV 6** ✪

 **Frightfur Hare – FSN EFF MNS – 3400 ATK / 2000 DEF – LV 7** ✪

 **Frightfur Vulture – FSN EFF MNS – 300 ATK / 2700 DEF – LV 7** ✪

"Unfortunately, **Frightfur** **Vulture** can only gain ATK points due to its own effect. But that's more than enough to destroy you! Battle Phase, **Frightfur Tiger** , attack Ash directly!" The green tiger dashed at me and smacked me with his paws; I went flying and smashed myself against a concrete wall. 'W-wh-what the h-hell was that…!?' I groaned in absolute pain as I held my sides, trying to catch my breath.

 **Ash – 1200 LP**

 **Unknown – 2200 LP**

"Next I attack you with **Frightfur** **Vulture**!" The vulture swooped down as he sliced me with one of his many axe's sticking out of his swing, I didn't actually split in half or anything but I swore I could feel my life force being sapped out of my body, I groaned again as I held my sides, feeling them boil wildly. "Then I activate **Frightfur** **Vulture's** effect, I discard **Toy** **Vendor** to inflict 800 points of damage to you!" In a split second, I was attacked by throwing axe's, landing straight and punctured my lung and left shoulder, I screamed in pain as I saw the tomahawk's slowly fade away _. 'Wh-what is this Yūgi…? Why does it hurt…?'_ But there was no response. _'Yūgi…?'_ I turned my head to Yūgi gasping for air as Yūma had somehow disappeared.

 **"Ash, this is not a shadow game, though it feels as one… The amount of energy this boy is using feels almost like a shadow game… This amount of energy is causing us to disappear… Do not lose this duel…"** He said as he panted and held his sides as he became almost completely translucent.

 **Ash – 100 LP (PERIL!)**

 **Unknown – 2200 LP**

I kept panting, my breaths became a lot heavier and it became harder to breathe…

"Are you not going to draw your card!? Frightfur Vulture has just attacked you and you need to draw a card or else this duel will not continue! And when you do, Frightfur Vulture will be changed into defense mode because of its effect, now hurry the hell up and draw your last pathetic card!" The voiced yelled out as I clutched my strength together and drew one card from my deck… "NOW PREPARE TO BE HUNTED! **FRIGHTFUR** **HARE…** DECIMATE HIM, ATTACK HIS REMAINING LIFEPOINTS!"

For me everything was in slow motion, every movement was as slow as a snail would slither a five mile race… I slowly witnessed my life flash before my eyes when the hare launched itself at me… "I…. I…. Activate the effect of **Kuriboh**! I-If I'm targeted for a direct attack, I can negate battle damage, go **Kuriboh**!" Before Frightfur Hare could strike me down for good, a cute ball or brown fur shined brightly and appeared, redirecting the attack unto him and ending any damage that could have been dealt.

 **Kuriboh – FSN EFF MNS – 300 ATK / 200 DEF – LV 1** ✪

 **Effect: During your opponent's Battle Phase, you can discard this card to reduce the Battle Damage you take from 1 of your opponent's attacking monster to 0.**

I sighed as I felt a bit better inside, my sides still sore and hurting but I felt like the pain was now easing.

"Tch… Because of **Frightfur** **Hare's** effect, you get to bring a Spell Card from your graveyard to your hand."

I nodded as I pulled out Xyz Unit from my graveyard and placed it in my hand.

 **Hand (Ash): 5 (Dark Doriado** , **Magical Abductor** , **Dragonpit Magician** , **Dragonpulse Magician, Xyz Unit)**

 **Magical Citadel of Endymion – Field Spell – 9 Spell Counters**

 **MNS ZONE (Ash):**

 **Empty**

 **S/T ZONE (Ash):**

 **Empty**

 **Hand (Unknown): 0**

 **MNS ZONE (Unknown):**

 **Frightfur Tiger – FSN EFF MNS – 2800 ATK / 1200 DEF – LV 6** ✪

 **Frightfur Hare – FSN EFF MNS – 3400 ATK / 2000 DEF – LV 7** ✪

 **Frightfur Vulture – FSN EFF MNS – 800 ATK / 2700 DEF – LV 7** ✪

 **S/T ZONE (Unknown):**

 **Empty**

 **Ash – 100 LP (PERIL!)**

 **Unknown – 2200 LP**

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can destroy your very essence… This will be very favorable…" The cloaked teen was shaded but I could definitely see a nasty, maniac type of face, like a tiger ready pounce on his prey. I gulped as my right hand shook from fear and terror; I panicked as I felt my deck slowly disappear… **"Ash… The Deck…. It senses your doubt… Believe in the… Heart of the Cards…"** Yūgi managed to groan out as he extended his arm so he could clasp my shoulders, but he couldn't move… I was shaking in absolute terror… _'Is this it…? Is this where my life ends…?'_ I thought as I cried out my eyes, tears pouring down as they hit the concrete floor…

 _When you feel like crying, laugh._

I widened my eyes as I heard a voice boom in my mind, an image of a man appeared in my mind, his face was completely shadowed by darkness, he had jet black raven hair just like mine, he was wearing silver pants with a silver jacket that was opened to reveal a black shirt that said 'Destiny'. Despite what the man said, I wanted to counter it but found out I couldn't, I found myself mumbling his words in my mind.

 _The more you push this pendant, the more it'll come back… If you freeze in fear…_

 _'You can't do anything…'_ I said harmonizing with the said voice… Slowly standing up…

 _'If you want to win, then bring out your courage…'_ I said to myself, the voice stopping, almost like it was guiding me…

 **~Pendulum of the Past and Future~**

 _Thirty minutes before…_

The crowds were cheering; the kids and dedicated fans were screaming in delight, a man with a pointy nose with a golden microphone with the weirdest vertical yellow and black robes stood in the center in the stadium smiling brightly at the world, his name was Nico Smiley.

"And finally, today's main event has arrived!" He said in the golden microphone. "Here to challenge the Champion, Strong Ishijima… is the one and only son of the legendary Duelist, Sakaki Yūsho… Presenting, Sakaki Yūya-kun!" The stadium cheered loudly once again, waiting for the duel to start.

"Yūya…" A dark pink haired teen said worriedly, her name was Hīragi Yuzu… She held her hand near her chest as she gripped it softly, she then turned around to see a slender girl with mouse brown hair, she was wearing a scarlet tank top with a black undershirt, white short shorts with black Lycra mini-leggings underneath, yellow and black ankle boots with orange soles, she wasn't wearing her red and white bandanna at the moment, showing off her marvelous brown hair. The girl stopped next to Yuzu and gave her a worried smile.

"I made it… I didn't want Yūya-san to go through this; he needs as much support as he needs…" Said May with a smile, Yuzu didn't respond but she gave her a thankful smile… "I brought a friend if you don't mind; she doesn't know Yūya, but friendships can all grow." May said as a girl with an outfit that consisted of a dark gray tank top with a white collar, dark gray stockings, honey hair that reaches just above her waist, skin white, red skirt, black hi-tops, and a dark pink hat paired with a black hatband and ribbon bow. "Hello, my name is Serena nice to meet you… I hope that Yūya will do okay…"

"Speaking of Yūya… is he going to show up?" A rather big teen joined in the conversation, though having a somewhat round face, he is rather built and rather muscular, he is fairly around the size of an adult and his nose is somewhat redder than the rest of his face … He has black hair styled into a large pompadour, restrained by a red band, he wore buttoned white coat that has golden trims, as well as white pants.

A man next to Yuzu looked really excited, he had blue eyes and brown and orange hair, he was wearing a red and orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design, his shoes were designed the same as his shirt…. "Yosh! Now that's our-" The man didn't even get to finish what he was going to say as Yuzu promptly smacked him with a fan that came from nowhere. They then focused their attention once again at Nico who looked like he was going to start talking again.

"This special match will be held using the Official Action Duel Rules!" Nico said with a smile as a card magically appeared in his hand. "Activating Field Spell, **Action Field – Frontier** **Fang** **Castle**!" Upon saying these words, a massive amount of machines started to work their magic, causing the black stadium to morph and create a massive forest, a castle towering the trees. "Behold! It looks and feels so real that you could fool yourself into thinking it's the real thing! This is the Solid Vision System created by LDS!" The machines stopped whirring; Nico took a step and began again, "Whoa! Appearing on top of that castle is none other than the Supreme Ruler who has reigned above all at the summit of Action Duels for the past three years… Strong Ishijima!" The overgrown, over muscled man roared a mighty roar, his fans screaming in delight and cheering for him.

"And facing the Supreme Ruler is the young challenger, Sakaki Yūya!"

"Been waiting," Shūzō, or rather Yuzu's father said in delight as he extended his arms into the sky, but within a second looked around and saw that there was no Yūya to be found.

"Y-Yūya-kun, any time now," Voiced Nico as he started to sweat a bit at the awkward build-up…

"The heck, he chickened out?" One guy from the crowd said to himself.

"Ain't this the same as his father did three years ago?" One of guy's friends asked him.

"Guess he's a coward just like his father!" A third teen added his two-cents into the conversation, causing Yuzu, who was nearby to glare at them angrily. "What did you say," She was about to walk over but was stopped by massively built friend. "Don't cause a commotion Yuzu!"

"But Gong, they're making fun of Yūya!"

"Please don't start anything Yuzu-chan…" May said softly but Yuzu heard her, she sighed deeply.

"I thought dragging out his son would get Yūsho to show up… Shit! I can't call myself the Supreme Ruler unless I beat him down!" While Strong was talking out loud, a weird clown was behind him and making funny gestures.

People started to mutter softly, asking what a clown was doing in the stadium.

"That clown couldn't possibly be…" Yuzu said out loud but her dread became a reality as the clown tossed his mask and revealed a round face with green and red hair, wearing goggles on his head with the left lens had a light blue star on it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Champion, now then… I have a teensy little favor to ask of you." Yūya said with a smile as Strong looked back and glared at the boy. "Please have a Duel against me!" Yūya said as he extended his arms in the air, the Duel disk registering the movement, automatically engaged itself into Standby mode, looking for an opponent. "Show me what you've got, great Champion!"

"Show you what I've got?! You snot-nosed little brat!" Strong said harshly as he glared at Yūya. "Guess I'll have to beat some manners into you with the skills of a pro!" Yūya smiled at his response but honestly, he was quite nervous.

"Oh my! There was a sudden unexpected development out of nowhere, but at least the actors are now assembled! Now, you both draw five cards into your hand." Both Duelists nodded as they drew five cards from their respective decks.

"After gathering at the Palace of Battle, the Duelists, alongside their monsters, kick up dirt and spin through the air… as they dash across the field! Take a look at the greatest evolution of dueling to date! Action…."

" **DUEL**!" Yūya and Strong yelled out at the same time.

 **Yūya – 4000 LP**

 **Ishijima – 4000 LP**

Nico snapped his fingers, around half a mile in the air, a cluster of yellow and white cards suddenly dispersed into the field.

"I'll give you the first turn. Guess I should tell you this beforehand just in case, you can't draw on your first turn." Strong said as Yūya smiled as he then drew the audience attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! From here on out, I am going to show you, dear viewers, what a _real_ Action Duel is all about," he said as he grabbed a hold of a rope as he then started to glide down to the surface.

…

Did he just call Strong's career a fake?

"To start off, the first thing I'll do is… Summon **Performapal** **Hip** **Hippo**!

 **Performapal Hip Hippo – EFF MNS – 800 ATK / 800 DEF – LV 3**

 **Effect:** **After you Normal Summon this card, you can Tribute Summon 1 Level 7 or higher monster in face-up Attack Position during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn."**

A small cute pink hippo appeared on land, while Yūya gliding down, he landed on the big hippo's back as they started to run towards the forest. "So, by all means try and catch me!"

People started to laugh as they were thinking he was trying to run away.

"What in the world is Yūya doing?!" Asked Yuzu in an angered tone…

"Fight like real men, fair and square!" Gong added as he balled up his fist.

The champion looked from the top of the castle, he saw Yūya riding the Hippo into the forest. "I'm going to kick his ass the second I catch him… My turn, I draw!" He looked at the card he drew and smirked. "First I activate the Spell Card, **Feast** **of** **the** **Wild** **LV5**! It Special Summons two Level Five Warrior-Type monsters from my hand or Graveyard with their effects negated."

 **Feast of the Wild LV5 – Spell Card**

 **Effect:** **Special Summon up to 2 Level 5 Warrior-Type monsters from your hand and/or Graveyard, but their effects are negated, also they cannot attack.**

"I Special Summon from my hand **Swamp Battleguard** and **Lava Battleguard** … Then I tribute them to **Adobansu Shōkan** **(Tribute Summon)** my ace monster!" A white light enveloped both monsters as they then dissolved into nothing but a white light.

"Emerge from the depths of the dense forest, tear through the thick trees and show yourself! King of the savage tribe who rules over the barbaric nations, appear **Battleguard** **King**!"

 **Battleguard King – EFF MNS – 3000 ATK / 1100 DEF – LV 8** ✪

 **Effect:** **If this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a " Battleguard" monster: You can activate this effect; this card can make a second attack on a monster during each Battle Phase.**

"Here he comes! It's Champion Ishijima's ace monster!" Nico said in the mic as the fans roared in excitement.

"Your old man may have escaped me, but you won't! **Battleguard** **King** , attack his **Hip Hippo**!"

The big monster swung his massive club towards the ground in hopes of destroying Yūya's monster.

"Lucky, I got an **Action** **Card**!" Yūya said as he grabbed a card from the bush while riding his monster. " **Action Card – Evasion**!"

 **Action Card – Evasion – Action Spell Card**

 **Effect:** **Target 1 attacking monster on the field, negate that monsters attack.**

"Your Battleguard King's attack was negated." He said as the club went his direction, but Hip Hippo somersaulted out of the way. " _Rolling Hippo_!"

"Tch, Yūya won't be able to win if he keeps running around! Why doesn't he fight properly…?" Gong said as he balled his fist, Yūya was his best friend but he couldn't see why he wasn't fighting to win.

"He is fighting properly." A voice spoke, causing every one of Yūya's support group to turn around to see a blonde woman with a dark gold highlight, she was a gorgeous woman, and one can tell you that without hesitation. She walked towards the group with a smile.

"Yōko-san," Shūzō asked puzzled, not just him but also everyone was confused by her statement, silent as they wanted to hear more about it.

"Yūya keeps fighting, and while doing so, he's remaking himself." She said wisely as she looked at the duel, everyone nodded as they looked at Yūya in a different light.

"To use an Action Card in such a way, he really is the son of Yūsho… But you can't stop a pro like that!" He said as he glared down at Yūya. "If **Battleguard** **King** was Tribute Summoned, he can make a second attack at a monster during the Battle Phase."

"Eh, a second attack?" He asked worryingly as he saw the incoming club going straight for him, cursing his luck and no time to think, he acted.

"That settles it! Battleguard King's almighty power has pulverized Hip Hippo…" Nico said but quickly glanced at the dust explosion correctly, he saw Yūya and his Hippo in one piece. "…Or not!"

"What the fuck!?" Ishijima roared in anger.

"Phew, I just made it out alive! I activated the **Action** **Spell** , **Action Card – Miracle**! It prevents one of my monsters from being destroyed and halves the battle damage I would have taken.

 **Action Card – Miracle – Action Spell Card**

 **Effect: Target 1 monster on the field; that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also halve any battle damage you take from attacks involving that monster. This change lasts as long as the monster remains face-up on the field during the Battle Phase.**

 **Yūya – 2900 LP**

 **Ishijima – 4000 LP**

The crowd cheered in excitement, roaring and cheering his name with glee and delight.

"That guy's awesome!"

"He's putting up a good fight against the champion!"

"Not bad!"

"Marvelous work, boy!"

The champion sneered but sighed softly. "Hmph, oh well. I set one card, and end my turn."

 **Hand (Yūya): 4 (Wonder Balloons, Performapal Sword Fish, Time Magician, Star Magician)**

 **Action Field – Frontier** **Fang** **Castle**

 **MNS ZONE (Yūya):**

 **Performapal Hip Hippo – EFF MNS – 800 ATK / 800 DEF – LV 3** ✪

 **S/T ZONE (Yūya):**

 **Hand (Ishijima): 1 (?)**

 **MNS ZONE (Ishijima):**

 **Battleguard King – EFF MNS – 3000 ATK / 1800 DEF – LV 8** ✪

 **S/T ZONE (Ishijima):**

 **Set (Unknown)**

"Yūya is remaking himself? What do you mean Yōko-san?" May asked her with a puzzled look, while everyone was actually in their mind asking the same question.

"Yūya has been living behind a clown's mask during the past three years…" She said as she closed her eyes. "Instead of letting himself being laughed at due to his father's disappearance, he kept on making himself laugh… But what he really wanted to become, or rather the person he wanted to surpass…" She said as she opened her eyes and smiled brightly at his son who was scavenging for Action Cards… "Was his father Yūsho Sakaki! That legendary Duel Star whom he looked up to since he was a child."

"My turn, I draw!" Yelled Yūya as he looked at his card and smiled brightly at his card! _'Here it comes!'_

He hopped onto a platform while riding his hippo, waving his hands to get the audience attention. "Now then, dear viewers, we are just about to reach the climax! **Performapal** **Hip Hippo** can be treated as two Tributes for an **Adobansu Shōkan (Tribute Summon)**! I tribute my **Performapal Hip Hippo** to place on my field the star of the show!"

"Please welcome him! Today's main star is a very rare and strange dragon with heterochromatic eyes! Arise, **Odd-Eyes Dragon**!"

 **Odd-Eyes Dragon – EFF MNS – 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF – LV 7** ✪

 **Effect: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster in the field.**

Yūya jumped onto his dragon's back and grabbed a hole of the sharp fangs emitting from its back.

"Now here comes the fun part!" Many people from the stadium roared in delight and excitement!

"Here it comes! Yūsho-senpai's catchphrase! _Nekketsu (His blood's boilin')_!" Shūzō waved his hands at Yūya and cried manly tears, everyone else in Yūya's support group smiled…

"Don't you dare repeat your spineless old man's words," Roared the champion in anger.

"He isn't spineless!" Yūya responded back with fire in his eyes. "I'll beat you with the knowledge I got from him, and prove that dad was stronger than you or anyone in Duels!"

"Sure, your dragon's only got 2500 ATK points… It doesn't stand a chance against my 3000 ATK power **Battleguard** **King**."

"I wonder about that… I activate the Spell Card, **Wonder** **Balloons**!"

 **Wonder Balloons – Continuous Spell Card**

 **Effect: Once per turn, you can send any number of cards from your hand to the Graveyard; place 1 Balloon Counter on this card for each card sent the Graveyard. All monsters your opponent controls lose 300 ATK for each Balloon Counter on this card.**

Instead of sending his cards to the Graveyard, Yūya started to dash through various places, sending Action Cards to the Graveyard instead.

"I have sent ten Action Cards to the graveyard, meaning your monsters lose 3000 ATK points!"

 **Battleguard King – EFF MNS – 0000 ATK / 1800 DEF – LV 8** ✪

"Tch, you can only have one action card in your hand… You acted like you were just running around, while actually you were looking for places where Action Cards were."

"I've been good at findings things since I was a kid." Yūya said as he looked at his pendant. Yūya then stopped to listen to the roaring crowd, smiling softly and relaxing at the sound of his name being called. _'The applause, the cheering… So this is the ovation of the stadium that Dad was showering in…'_

"Let's go, **Odd-Eyes**! We'll excite the crowd some more! When Odd-Eyes Dragon destroys a Level Five monster or higher, it inflicts damage equal to half of its original ATK points.

"…! **Battleguard King's** original ATK points halved is 1500… And his dragon's attack is 2500…. 2500 and 1500 add up to 4000..!"

"With this, my One-Hit-KO is completed! **Odd-Eyes Dragon** , destroy his monster!"

" **Rasenkaen (Spiral Flame)**!"

With that, **Odd-Eyes** sent a strong torrent of fire, colliding and making a dome of spiraling flames, covering **Battleguard King**.

"He won!" Someone from the crowd cheered, in a matter of seconds, the whole stadium started to roar in delight!

…

" **Action Card – Miracle**! With this, my monster's destruction was negated!"

 **Yūya – 2900 LP**

 **Ishijima – 2750 LP**

Almost the entire stadium cheered at the sudden change, although a few people didn't cheer right away and frowned at this… "There's the champion for you! He obtained an overlooked Action Card!" Nico announced with a hint of excitement.

"In the end, this is all there is to Yūsho's dueling!" He said as he grabbed a card next to a rock and activated his trap. "I activate the Continuous Trap, **Battleguard** **Rage**!

 **Battleguard Rage – Continuous Trap Card**

 **Effect: Activate this card by targeting 1 Warrior-Type monster you control; It gains 1000 ATK. Monsters destroyed by battle with it are returned to the hand instead of going to the Graveyard. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card.**

"I target Battleguard King and it gains an additional 1000 ATK points! Then I activate the Action Card, **Action Card – Typhoon**!"

 **Action Card – Typhoon – Action Spell Card**

 **Effect: Target 1 card in the Spell  & Trap Zone; send it at the bottom of the owner's deck.**

"With this card, I target **Wonder Balloons** and send it to the bottom of your deck!"

A white light enveloped the Spell Card, as it was then placed at the bottom of Yūya's deck. "Tch, I end my turn," Yūya said as he signaled his monster to search.

"Oh my, now Battleguard King's attack is returned back to normal!"

 **Battleguard King – EFF MNS – 4000 ATK / 1800 DEF – LV 8** ✪

"I wouldn't call that normal… I'd say more like power-up, what do you think sis?" A boy with untamed brown hair said as he looked at his sister with a serious look.

"You're right Hilbert… This isn't looking good." A feminine cute voice replied, she had a serious face as well but it had a hint of concern.

"Let's just pray our classmate gets out of this one Hilda…" The boy said as he saw his sister nod at him, turning his attention back to the duel.

"I activate the Action Card, **Action Card – High Dive**! With this card, my **Battleguard** monster gains 1000 ATK points!"

 **Action Card – High Dive – Action Spell Card**

 **Effect: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn.**

 **Battleguard King – EFF MNS – 5000 ATK / 1800 DEF – LV 8** ✪

Yūya frowned as he signaled his dragon to pick up the pace.

"I won't let you escape! **Battleguard King** , attack **Odd-Eyes Dragon** right now!"

Yūya stretched out his arms to grab one of the few remaining Action Cards on the entire field, but he didn't reach as he felt his dragon recoil and get squished by a massive club, causing him to fall and land on the ground harshly.

 **Yūya – 400 LP (PERIL!)**

 **Ishijima – 2750 LP**

"Due to Battleguard Rage, your monster gets added to your hand instead of the graveyard, and also I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Battleguard Magic**!

 **Battleguard Magic – Quick-Play Spell Card**

 **Effect: When a monster is destroyed battle or returned to the hand by the effect of a " Battleguard" monster: Gain Life Points equal to half its ATK. **

"Since your dragon was added to your hand, I'll be gaining LP equal to half its attack points!"

 **Yūya – 400 LP (PERIL!)**

 **Ishijima – 4000 LP**

"Battleguard King can only attack monsters twice in a row, so you're safe for now. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

 **Hand (Yūya): 4 (Odd-Eyes Dragon, Performapal Sword Fish, Time Magician, Star Magician)**

 **Action Field – Frontier** **Fang** **Castle**

 **MNS ZONE (Yūya):**

 **Empty**

 **S/T ZONE (Yūya):**

 **Hand (Ishijima): 0 (?)**

 **MNS ZONE (Ishijima):**

 **Battleguard King – EFF MNS – 4000 ATK / 1800 DEF – LV 8** ✪

 **S/T ZONE (Ishijima):**

 **Battleguard Rage – Continuous Trap Card**

 **Set (Unknown)**

"This is looking bad for Yūya…" May said, she then growled as she noticed Ash hadn't been here yet, she grabbed her red duel disk and dialed his number.

 _"Hello?"_

"SATOSHI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? YŪYA NEEDS YOUR SUPPORT AT THIS MOMENT!" She roared through the phone, causing a few people to look at her scared. Ash didn't reply right away but sighed.

 _"I'm in a duel right now with some bandit wannabe, and he isn't giving me a choice Haru-chan!"_

"Bandit!? What do you-?" She was cut when the transmission between them ended, leaving May to look at her duel disk in concern. "Ash is in a duel with a bandit." May said, as she looked at the exit and bit her lip as she looked at the field. "I don't want to leave but I don't want Sato-kun to fight alone…" Yuzu was about to say something in regards to her statement, but two teens around their age walked up to them and smiled, the girl waved softly at them. "We'll take care of your problem, I know Ash personally." The boy lied, knowing that if he said his sister was the one who knew Ash; things might have spiraled in the wrong direction.

"Who are you if I may ask?" Serena, one of Ash's friends spoke up, she analyzed them curiously.

"My name is Hilbert T.B. and this is my twin sister Hilda T.W. Meian… Like I said before, I and Ash are friends; we don't see each other that much because we're usually the quiet ones in class. But we respect Ash and we'll help him out! As much as I like Yūya and his antics, I never got to know him too well. And honestly, if a friend of mine is hurt, I'll help out… So please stay and cheer for him, he needs it. Please give Hilda your duel disk information and she'll contact you when we find him." The boy named Hilbert said seriously, he didn't even give them time to argue as he ran towards the exit. Hilda pulled out her duel disk and smiled warmly at May and Serena, they sighed as they gave her their information, as an added bonus, Yuzu and Gong also gave her their information, she nodded as she left the scene.

"Would you like to surrender? Like your old man did, with his tail between his legs?" The champion taunted as he smirked at Yūya who was trying his best to stand up from the impact.

"N-no way, I won't run aw-" Yūya looked at his hand and had a defeated expression on his face… _'I only have Monster Cards in my hand right now…'_

…

"Come on sis! I may not know where Ash is or who he is fighting, but I'll be damned if he is fighting one of _them_ …! I won't let him fight alone!"

"I won't let him fall brother… Not like our past home…" They said in determination and concern, each step gave them both dread and relief, they gasped as they looked down from a building they were running on, they watched from a distance as Ash slowly got up, looking at his cloaked opponent with a fierce look. They pulled out their duel disks to identify the current status of the duel, they gritted their teeth's in concern, they wanted to jump in and help but they didn't want the person to get away, whoever he was. They stopped as they could see Ash mumbling something in his breath…

…

 _'What should I do…? I don't have anything that will counter his monster…'_ Yūya said as he looked at the grass, sadness in his eye as he felt like losing himself in a dark void… 'So standing up for my dad was impossible after all…'

 _When you feel like crying, laugh._

Yūya gasped softly as he started to get visions of his past, he saw his father in his mind as the man talked to his son in an ethereal white room.

 _The more you push this pendant, the more it'll come back… If you freeze in fear…_

 _'You can't do anything…'_ Yūya said as he repeated his father's words, little did he know that Ash was reminiscing the same, but different experience.

 _'If you want to win, then bring out your courage…'_

 **"AND STEP FORWARD!"** Ash/Yūya roared!

"Swing, my pendant! Further, even further!" Both players roared again as they drew a card from their deck. As they did, their respective cards started to change; a bright shining light enveloped those cards, both duelists glared at their opponent…

"I set the Pendulum Scale using my Scale One **Stargazer Magician** / **Dragonpulse Magician** , and my Scale Eight **Timegazer Magician** / **Dragonpit Magician**!" In different parts of this state, two shining translucent towers emerged and illuminated the world, between each respective tower, swung a pendant back and forth, these pendants were very different from each other, then each tower had a respective number, being '1' and '8'…

"With this, I can simultaneously Special Summon monsters between Level Two and Seven!" The duelist said as they extended their right hands into the sky.

"Swing, Pendulum of Souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether!"

"Oscillate, Heart of the Pendulum! Mark the torrent of time between the past and future!"

" **Pendyuramu Shōkan (Pendulum Summon)**!"

"Appear now, my faithful monsters!"

" _Kattobingu Ore (Let's bring it to them)_!"

A pentagram appeared above the swinging pendulum, various lights collided in the soft ground… The image of monsters started to appear!

"Appear, **Performapal Whip Snake** , **Performapal Sword Fish** , and…"

"Bring it to them, **Magical Abductor** , **Dark Doriado** , and…"

" **ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON** / **DARK PENDULUM MAGICIAN**!"

Yūya's Field –

 **Pendulum Scale – 1-8 – Timegazer Magician – Stargazer Magician**

 **Performapal Whip Snake – EFF MNS – 1700 ATK / 900 DEF – LV 4** ✪

 **Performapal Sword Fish – EFF MNS – 600 ATK / 600 DEF – LV 2** ✪

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon – PNM EFF MNS – 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF – LV 7** ✪ **–** **PNM SCALE 4**

Ash's Field –

 **Pendulum Scale – 1-8 – Dragonpulse Magician – Dragonpit Magician**

 **Magical Abductor – PNM EFF MNS – 1700 ATK / 1400 DEF – LV 4** ✪ **–** **PNM SCALE 3**

 **Dark Doriado – PNM EFF MNS – 1800 ATK / 1400 DEF – LV 4** ✪ **–** **PNM SCALE 5**

 **Dark Pendulum Magician – PNM EFF MNS – 2500 ATK / 2100 DEF – LV 7** ✪ **–** **PNM SCALE 8**

"W-what is going on bro!?" Hilda asked in pure astonishment…!

"I… I…I don't know…" Hilbert replied dumbly…

"…!?" The cloaked teen didn't say anything; he was too astonished to even say a word.

…

"What…." Yuzu managed to say out, not understanding what's going on…

"…Is this…?" Gong finished Yuzu's unfinished answer… He had a completely stupefied face as he looked at the field in awe…

"Here comes the fun part!"

"Now… Get set to get decked!"

 **~Pendulum of the Past and Future~**

 **Author's Notes: 14,028…. 14,028 words! 32 damn pages! That's how much I written! ;~; and that number is only counting how much I actually written in the story, not counting the Author's notes! Well finally I'm done with this chapter and I'll be able to help out a friend… Very Important News down below…**

 **1… I know most of my followers are fans of " Kanto's Champion," sadly to say that I will have to put that story on hiatus. Don't worry I will come back to it because I love that story, but right now… Kanto's Champion is the far too complex at the moment, and not to mention it needs a massive rewrite, and I don't have the time to rewrite the story right now. Sorry for the inconvenience but I promise to return to this story once I actually rewrite it completely.**

 **2… I'm one of the revisers for the story ' Hero of Dimensions' and I've been doing a crappy job at it, mostly because I've been depressed for about two weeks, the last few days hit me the worst but I'm better now, and check out that story… It's a Crossover of Hyperdimension Neptunia and Naruto; anyways this story is the first one I want to revise first… Mostly because it has common errors that are fixable but due to the story being quite large in chapters, I might take a few days, give or take a week. I haven't been doing it yet because of stupid depression, but now that I'm better, got to get in the game. Anyways check it out, it's a fun read!**

 **3… For anyone that plays YGOPRO, Dark Pendulum Magician and Dark Pendulum Magician Girl are now available to play! Check out my DeviantArt account for more information! Names IllMindBrandon… (I do not take credit for scripting the cards; I honestly didn't know how to script Pendulum cards!)**

 **Major changes were made to Ash's Deck… Credit goes to BatMed on DeviantArt for letting me use his card concepts for this fic! You guys will be seeing loads of his cards throughout the story. (No spoilers, sorry!)**

 **Frightfur Hare** **and Frightfur Vulture, and Gagaga Brother are cards I created in YGOPRO but don't have a picture, they are still in beta testing so they won't be released for quite a while…**

 **Quick trivial fact: These duels are based on the duels I do in YGOPRO!**

 **Ja ne (Goodbye)!**

 **Revision - Thank you Poke'boy24 for calling me out on the wrong monster data... Really didn't notice the mistake!**


	3. Preview!

**Do not Review this chapter** **! For this chapter is a preview of the next Pendulum of the Past and Future chapter! If you want to suggest a duel or an idea, then PM me; if you spot any errors, inform me (through PM); and if you want to ask a question, then PM me, but** **Do Not Review This Chapter** **for it will be removed once Chapter 3 comes out! (Please Read the Author's Notes at the bottom of the chapter.)**

 **~Pendulum of the Past and Future~**

In a distant land, far away from Miami City, a wonderful place by the name of Heartland existed, where everyone dueled with smiles, brighter than the ethereal sun. Every man, woman and child smiled, there were never days when one was sad, even those who had had it rough throughout the years, always smiled brightly… That was the way people lived in Heartland, they laughed and cried, helped each other, it was a place where harmony resided…

Where it once resided… Now…?

Now Heartland was invaded, destroyed, almost eradicated. People of all ages were being sucked in; a bright purple light illuminated them… Then for a sudden moment, they were gone…

Buildings crumbled down, food was scarce, but most of all? Trust was lost… There were only a handful of people left in Heartland… Most had vanished; the people remaining didn't know how, their friends, family and loved ones just vanished without a trace, all through the mechanics of dueling… They once all believed that dueling brought smiles to the world… But when they had been invaded by this army of people wearing Red, Yellow and Blue… When they dueled it meant live or die, to think that dueling, that once brought a smile to the world was now the instrument of war…

One person wasn't going to let his fellow comrades be taken away… A teen, with fierce grey eyes, spiked cone blonde hair; he also had teal colored spiked-highlight's going upward... The teen glared menacingly at his opponents…

Ore no Tān (It's my turn, Draw)! I summon my third **Cipher Wing** into the field!" Yelled out a teen in pure anger! He glared at his opponents as a bright light flashed, a lime green cube attached to a small metal clamp emerged, and it stretched hexad-wings flashing brightly a color of red, yellow and, and turquoise.

 **Cipher Wing – LIGHT – Effect Monster – 1400 ATK / 800 DEF – Level 4** ✪

 **Effect:** **If you control a "** **Cipher** **" monster in your field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; increase the Levels of all face-up "** **Cipher** **" monsters you control by 4 until the End Phase.**

"Ha! What good would that do? All you've been doing in protecting those pathetic monsters! Now you don't have any back row to defend yourself with," exclaimed a teen, he wore a blue academy jacket and had brown hair and had a scruffy face. The teen then looked at his partner in crime, unlike his him, his partner wore a yellow academy jacket and smiled back at him, they were currently winning the duel.

 **? – 100 LP (PERIL!)**

 **Blue A.D – 2800 LP**

 **Yellow A.D – 1500 LP**

 **Hand (?): 2 (?)**

 **Field Spell – None**

 **Monster Zone (?):**

 **Cipher Wing – LIGHT – Effect Monster – 1400 ATK / 900 DEF – Level 4** ✪

 **Cipher Wing – LIGHT – Effect Monster – 1400 ATK / 900 DEF – Level 4** ✪

 **Cipher Wing – LIGHT – Effect Monster – 1400 ATK / 900 DEF – Level 4** ✪

 **S/T Zone (?):**

 **Empty**

 **Hand (Blue A.D): 1**

 **MNS ZONE (Blue A.D):**

 **D.3.S. Frog – WATER – Effect Fusion Monster – 4000 ATK / 2000 DEF – Level 8** ✪

 **S/T ZONE (Unknown):**

 **Empty**

 **Hand (Blue A.D): 2**

 **MNS ZONE (Yellow A.D):**

 **Man-Eating Black Shark – WATER – Fusion Monster – 3100 ATK / 1300 DEF – Level 5** ✪ **–** **Spell Influence**

 **Man-Eating Black Shark – WATER – Fusion Monster – 2100 ATK / 1300 DEF – Level 5** ✪

 **Man-Eating Black Shark – WATER – Fusion Monster – 2100 ATK / 1300 DEF – Level 5** ✪

 **S/T ZONE (Unknown):**

 **Empty**

"The Academy… Fusion… YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE!" The teen roared in anger, his tone aside from being malevolent, had also sadness and sorrow, the wind brew stronger as the two Academy Students were forced to protect themselves from the air torrent.

"I activate the effect of my **Cipher Wing** , I can tribute this monster and increase all **Cipher** monster's level by four!"

"Wh-What?"

 **Cipher Wing – LIGHT – Effect Monster – 1400 ATK / 900 DEF – Level 8** ✪

 **Cipher Wing – LIGHT – Effect Monster – 1400 ATK / 900 DEF – Level 8** ✪

"Now I use my two level eight **Cipher Wing** monsters to create the Overlay Network!" The teen yelled out, two bright yellow lights then swirled into the sky, then directing their flight path downward to a galactic portal that appeared moments ago. When the two lights entered the portal, a massive white explosion illuminated the world.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness… Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! **Ekushīzu Shōkan (Xyz Summon)!** Descend, Rank 8! **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon**!"

The dragon roared loudly, almost breaking the sound barrier itself, it glared menacingly against its opponents, charging up its attack.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon – LIGHT – Effect Xyz Monster – 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF – Rank 8** ✪ **–** **2 Overlay Units**

 **Effect:** **Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; negate its effect and take control of it until the End Phase, if you do; its name and ATK becomes the same as this card's.**

"N-No way," The teen with the blue jacket cried in astonishment, he watched as his teammate vanishes into thin air.

"It's your turn, are you prepared to repent?" The teen said darkly, looking down at his opponent. "Go **Galaxy-Eyes**! Attack with **Cipher Stream of Destruction**!"

"NO-" **BOOOM!**

…

The teen was holding two cards, he glared at them menacingly, and he wanted to rip these cards so bad…! Yet, he just opened up a small black deck; he slid those two cards into the deck box. Those cards had the image of the fallen Academy student's he's just faced… The teen had placed their souls into these cards… How he did it was beyond him but it worked… In that deck held over fifty different cards… All of those cards had an image imprinted of the fallen Academy Student's that faced him… He brewed in anger as he walked away from the scene.

"It seems that you're quite the strong duelist…" A soft feminine voice called out, making the blonde teen to redirect his attention to a mid-height girl. She was, in short words, beautiful… She had short brown hair, gorgeous lips and amazing hips, a perfect hourglass shape figure… She wore an Academy Blue Jacket…

"You're from the Academy…!" The teen roared angrily as he pulled out his duel disk and deck once again, he glared at his new opponent and tried forcing the dueling connection.

"No need to hurry… Before I turn you into the shadow's… Mind telling me your name…? I like to know the name of my prey's once the shadows devour them…" The girl said sweetly with a threatening tone.

"Kaito Tenjō, and the last person you'll be seeing is me!" The now revealed teen named Kite said as he drew five cards. "I Normal Summon **Cipher Swordsman** , in ATK mode…"

 **Cipher Swordsman – LIGHT – Effect Monster – 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF – Level 4** ✪

 **Effect:** **Once per turn; if this card is in the Graveyard, you can banish this card to Special Summon 1 "** **Cipher** **" monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position, if you do, that monster loses 500 DEF points until the End Phase.**

"Since I have a **Cipher** monster on the field, I can summon my **Cipher Wing's** from my hand!"

 **Cipher Wing – LIGHT – Effect Monster – 1400 ATK / 900 DEF – Level 4** ✪

 **Cipher Wing – LIGHT – Effect Monster – 1400 ATK / 900 DEF – Level 4** ✪

"Then I activate the effect of my **Cipher Wing** , by Tributing it, all **Cipher** monsters on my field increase their levels by four!"

 **Cipher Swordsman – LIGHT – Effect Monster – 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF – Level 8** ✪

 **Cipher Wing – LIGHT – Effect Monster – 1400 ATK / 900 DEF – Level 8** ✪

"So quick to end this duel…? I hate boys who don't take their time…" The girl said in a bored tone.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness… Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! **Ekushīzu Shōkan (Xyz Summon)!** Descend, Rank 8! **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon**!"

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon – LIGHT – Effect Xyz Monster – 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF – Rank 8** ✪ **–** **2 Overlay Units**

The dragon roared loudly and menacingly at the girl, its dark red eyes pierced the very fabric of her soul…

The girl however, was unaffected… Rather than being intimidated… She… smiled…?

"I end my turn," Kaito said as he glared at the girl…

"I draw… I Normal Summon **Divine Dragon Shinryu** … Then I activate its effect, by banishing this card and 1 **Polymerization** card in my hand. I can Fusion Summon a monster from my Extra Deck…" As she said, the silver armored, golden winged dragon vanished from the field, the Spell Card that was in her hand also vanished into thin air, a card from the Extra Deck popped out. She held the card in her hand but looked at her opponent for a quick second. "Before I Fusion Summon my monster, I activate the effect of my **Galactic Plasma Dragon** , if I don't control a monster and you do… I can Special Summon this card from my hand; I have you know that this is a quick effect…" She said as she placed her monster card on the board.

"Mighty Dragon hidden within the stars, illuminate the passage and thrash your might upon my foes! **Tokushu Shōkan (Special Summon)**! Thrash them with your might! Level 7, **Galactic Plasma Dragon**!"

 **Galactic Plasma Dragon – LIGHT – Effect Monster – 2500 ATK / 2100 DEF – Level 7** ✪

"It's not over yet, I still haven't summoned my Fusion Monster…" She said as she then slammed the Fusion Card unto the field in ATK mode.

"Sorcerer that once tamed the dragons, guided by his malevolent needs, appear on the field as the entity you always needed to be! **Yūgō Shōkan (Fusion Summon)**! Descend now! Level 7, **King Dragun**!"

 **King Dragun – DARK – Effect Fusion Monster – 2400 ATK / 2100 DEF – Level 7** ✪

 **Effect: "Lord of D." + "Divine Dragon Ragnarok"**

 **Your opponent cannot target face-up Dragon-Type monster's you control with Card Effects. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard.**

"I activate the effect of my **King Dragun**! Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard!" The girl said as the humanoid dragon-man thing opened a small white portal; a bright light illuminated the world.

"Great ancient white dragon, emerge from the sky! Legends foretold of your unstoppable might! Emerge in this **Shadow Game** as I call your name! Soar, **ブルーアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン**!"

 **ブルーアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン –** **? – ? – X000 ATK / XX00 DEF – Level X** ✪

 **Effect:** **?**

"That monster…!" Kaito gasped in astonishment, he glared his eyes at his opponent, knowing that this was going to be the hardest duel of his life.

"… Prepare yourself," She simply said as her dragon's roared instinctively.

 **~Pendulum of the Past and Future~**

 **Like I said, Do Not Review this chapter as it will be deleted when the full chapter is up and ready, if you send a review at chapter 3, or anything revolving chapter 3, your review will be deleted. Instead, PM me if you have any questions, also, Kanto's Champion will have its own preview chapter in a few days (give or take, 3). I'm working hard on revising work from friends I have on FF. I have quite a few things I have to do so please do not expect massive updates. Ja ne! Also all of these new cards are of my creation; if you want to use, mention or simply reference, please ask me permission.**

 **Note: King Dragun has a modified effect… Yes the skimming of the battles and monster effects are intentional.**

 **Also please don't spoil the Japanese card when the chapter comes out! Doesn't matter if you Google Translate it, just don't spoil it (rather i'd ask you to leave it a mystery until the monster comes out).**


End file.
